<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling into Love by GrimReaperlover11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827062">Falling into Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReaperlover11/pseuds/GrimReaperlover11'>GrimReaperlover11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Chris Argent, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Ethan (Teen Wolf), Alpha Jackson Whittemore, Alpha Scott, Alpha Sheriff Stilinski, Alpha Theo Raeken, Alpha Vernon Boyd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, F/M, Feral Stiles Stilinski, Fluff and Angst, Houseboy Derek Hale, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Allison Argent, Omega Claudia Stlinski, Omega Danny Mahealani, Omega Erica Reyes, Omega Isaac Lahey, Omega Jordan Parrish, Omega Kira Yukimura, Omega Liam, Omega Lydia Martin, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Stiles kills Kate, inverted Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, omega victoria argent, somewhat master/slave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReaperlover11/pseuds/GrimReaperlover11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in a world where Omegas are on top and Alphas are kept as house servants, Stiles Stilinski takes his friend Lydia's advice and goes to the facility in town to get one, however when he doesn't click with any of the usually offered alphas, the facility owner, Deaton, offers him one last hope in the form of Derek Hale, an alpha with a hard past and who thinks himself broken.</p><p>But Stiles is hoping he can show this alpha that broken pieces can fall back into place.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Chris Argent/Victoria Argent, Claudia Stilinski/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Isaac Lahey/Original Male Character(s), Liam Dunbar/Original Female Character(s), Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>311</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. We are all Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stiles stares at the pamphlet. It shows the insignia for the company that stores and sells alphas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really think this is a good idea?” He asks looking up to meet the concerned face of Lydia Martin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles, we both know that staying this long without an alpha is not healthy for you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that but...buying an alpha...it's a big thing,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lydia says nothing for a moment and then nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know but just...just promise me you'll at least check it out,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking back at the pamphlet he nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The storage facility looms over him as he sits in his car. Taking a breath he steps out of his car and moves to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Entering the building he approaches the front desk where a woman sits typing on a computer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks up at him when he rests his hands on the top of the desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Can I help you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I have an appointment, under Stilinski?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She types on her keyboard before clicking on something and smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your a few minutes early but luckily Mr. Deaton is available. I'll let him know you are here,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Stiles nods before turning to sit in one of the chairs to wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A few moments later a man in a lab coat comes into the waiting room and smiles at Stiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr Stilinski, pleasure to meet you, I am Dr. Alan Deaton,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's nice to meet you, Doctor,” Stiles nods and shakes the offered hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you are here for an alpha hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I haven’t exactly had one, the only alpha’s I really associate with are my father and my friend Allison’s alpha Scott,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deaton nods with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, if you would follow me, I can show you the current stock we have,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles follows him down the hall and into a room that leads into a long corridor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On either side are an array of glass doors where may different figures reside, doing various things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Deaton begins, “male or female,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Male, definitely male,” Stiles says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deaton nods and leads him to a room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This here is Kai,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He plucks a chart from a cubby and hands it to Stiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking over the information he finds that the alpha has a lot of qualities that he would like but looking up at the alpha...something just tells him it's not the right fit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next is an alpha named Theo who gives Stiles the creeps, he says no before Deaton can even hand him the chart.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They go over the rest of the alphas and come up with none.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm hopeless,” Stiles mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deaton seems lost in thought and then finally takes a breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is...one other option but...don't get your hopes up,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles raises a brow but instead of answering, Deaton motions for him to follow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deaton takes him to a door in the back of the corridor and opens it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles almost gapes at what he sees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opens up into a room much like the others in the corridor but it looks barely lived in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Derek, he's..” Deaton thinks for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He's had a hard past, but he's still capable of being an alpha for you if you want it,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles looks to the figure sitting on the bed looking out the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving around the edge of the bed he sits beside Derek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek?” Stiles ventures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha slowly looks at him, and Stiles can see the pain in Derek’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would you feel about being my alpha?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...you would trust me, a broken alpha?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we are all broken,” Stiles says. “We just need the right person to help us put ourselves back together, and I think we could be that for each other,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek gives a small smile and nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So are you willing to be mine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek pauses for a moment and then nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes..omega,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles nods. He turns to Deaton who smiles before taking out Derek’s chart and writes on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he looks over the documents and files to show that he is to be the rightful omega owner of Derek he is reminded of how their world changed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It used to be that the alphas were in charge and omegas on the bottom of the totem pole. Until the day that omegas realized that without them the world would crumble and that their contributions to society are much more valuable seeing as they are the main source of reproduction. So they changed things. Nothing was hostile or violent it was a peaceful transition into the societal reign of omegas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From there they felt that it would be best to have Alpha’s put into facilities where they could learn to properly care for their omega and the home. Effectively switching up the duties of the two classes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Omegas became the workers and business CEOs while alphas became the homemakers. They would care for the house, make dinner and other things while also helping the omega who buys them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles’ feelings on the whole matter were conflicted, although he had to admit that he was happy that he wasn't being bullied and pushed around like omegas used to be in the past, it reminded him a lot of slavery that he read about in history books. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now sitting here with the owner permit he holds for Derek laying in front of him...he can't help but feel a tight clench in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thinks back to how his mother was with his father. How she would look at him as if he hung the moon and he would smile at her like she gave him the air that he breathed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I want that,’ he thinks to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finds Derek dressed and with a duffle bag sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting room. Though he stands quickly to his feet when Stiles comes out of Deaton’s office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ready to go home?” Stiles questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't miss the small wince that runs through Derek’s body only for it to be replaced by a small forced smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Omega, I'm ready,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles nods and leads him out of the building and into his jeep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek sits in the front seat and sets his duffle at his feet before buckling his seatbelt and looking out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>‘This is going to be tough,’ Stiles thinks before starting the engine of his jeep and pulling out of the parking lot.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Comfortable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles shows Derek his new life and honestly, Derek couldn't be happier</p><p>Stiles learns a bit of Derek's past and makes a promise he intends to keep.</p><p>Derek feels his walls come down...and doesn't want to put them back up</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stiles tries not to let it bother him that Derek doesn’t say anything while they drive, instead he focuses on the road ahead of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrive home Derek is out of the car quickly and rushes to the door to wait for Stiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It makes something in Stiles not sit right but he doesn’t push.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek opens the door for him with a bowed head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Derek,” he says gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha nods silently and follows behind him into the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So let me give you the grand tour, this obviously is the foyer, though there is the living room and there, the kitchen,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek nods and follows along as they move about the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they move upstairs Stiles gestures to his bedroom door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s my, now </span>
  <em>
    <span>our room,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek looks at him in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You..you want me to sleep with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles is taken aback by the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek the whole point of this is for you to be with me...I’ll be honest the whole idea behind this type of arrangement has always struck me as too close to slavery so I won't force you into anything but I would prefer you to sleep in the same room as me,” he pauses for a breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unless...unless you don't want to,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Derek blurts before averting his gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's not that...I do..want to sleep with you it's just...my old omega, she...she didn't want me to..she made me..sleep in the closet,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles feels his blood run cold and he suddenly pictures himself beating some omega with his baseball bat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a step forward Stiles holds up his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek? Can I touch you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha seems shocked by the kind gesture but nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Resting his hand on the other man’s wrist he gently squeezes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won't ever make you sleep in the closet, and I won't force you to do something you don't want, if you ever said that you didn't want to be here, I would find someplace for you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be with you,” Derek repeats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...you make me feel safe,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles feels his heart fill with affection at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm glad that I do,” he smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any questions about your role here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek looks down and shifts uncomfortably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek, don't be afraid to answer, I'm not going to be mad at whatever you ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What..what am I supposed to wear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles honestly isn’t surprised, a lot of omegas have their alpha’s wear different things, whether they are working around the house, or running errands around town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wear whatever you are comfortable in Derek, I'm not really stingy about that, though I do ask shoes be left at the door,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek looks down at his feet and realizes that unlike Stiles, he hadn't removed his shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately he fills with fear and sadness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I'm sorry Omega, I’m already messing up..I...I deserve to be...to be punished.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Stiles cringes at the last word, he always hated how despite omegas priding themselves on their supposed calm natures, they thought it was ok to punish an alpha if they stepped out of line or failed to obey orders. As if whipping an alpha with a belt would instill anything other than fear into the alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek I'm not going to punish you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...your no?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope, I don't exactly agree with the whole thing...it would take a lot for me to even think of hitting you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek gives him a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek, you are safe here,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha slumps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I know that...I feel...I can already feel a bond with you it's just…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You been burned in the past Derek, that's understandable, don't worry about it,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Omega,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me Stiles,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Stiles,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Good as it's gonna get I guess,’ Stiles thinks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about we go and get something to eat and then we can watch something on television.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek nods and then pauses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You..you said wear whatever I’m comfortable in yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea?” Stiles asks raising a brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Derek slowly reaches down and grips the hem of his shirt he pauses as if to think about what he is about to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek you don't-” Stiles begins but is cut off as Derek lifts his shirt over his head in one swift motion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles has to admit, Derek was attractive with </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> his clothes on, admittedly it's why he took a liking to Derek at the facility, the main part being his personality that he could see even with it suppressed by his past, but now with his shirt off...Stiles feels himself start to salivate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this...is this ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles shakes himself to focus and looks Derek up and down, abs with crevices that he wants to lick, pecs and nipples that look supple enough that he wants to suckle on for hours, and finally a happy trail that he wants to follow to see what buried treasure it leads to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking at Derek in the eyes he levels a serious expression with the alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you comfortable?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y..yes,” Derek answers meekly and then squares his shoulders. “I'm comfortable,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then it's ok,” Stiles says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I'm so unbelievably screwed,’ he thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They move downstairs and Stiles sits at the counter as Derek sets to work on making dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles watches him as he cooks the pasta, having settled on spaghetti, and feels a warmth in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I..ask a question?” Derek says over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“By all means,” Stiles answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you...have you ever had another alpha?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles can sense the uncertainty in Derek as he asks the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I haven’t the only other alpha’s I really talk to are my dad and my friend Allison’s alpha,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek nods and for a moment is silent and then he speaks again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are your parents like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles winces but knows he needs to answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My um...my mom passed away when I was young,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek turns to him and that look of fear is back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm  sorry, I didn't mean to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles silences him with a raised hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's ok Derek, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> ok, it's easier to talk about but still painful,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek nods. And Stiles can see the look of familiarization.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dad though, he's a good man, a good alpha, he had to raise me on his own...and that wasn’t easy, I wasn’t exactly the poster child for easy to raise pups,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek lets out a snort and Stiles feels the warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He became an officer, and then sheriff,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One of the few jobs us alpha’s are allowed to do,” Derek cuts in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and he was good at it, he retired a few years ago and since then has been living comfortably,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A beat of silence passes between them for a moment before Derek breaks it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My parents were like that, my father used to look at my mom as if she was the reason for his existence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is silent for a moment and then sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They were killed when I was sixteen...after I had just presented as an alpha,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek..I...I'm so sorry,” he stands up and moves to hug the alpha from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man lets out a hum and melts into the embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he murmurs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fall into silence after that, dinner passes still in silence, not because of awkwardness or not knowing what to say but out of respect and to allow the other to dwell on their feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When dinner is finished Derek cleans the dishes and then joins Stiles in the living room on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles finds that Derek’s bare chest makes a good pillow and soon the alpha’s heartbeat lulls him into a deep slumber. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek looks down at his omega who is asleep with his ear and cheek resting against his naked torso and smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly he reaches over and grabs the remote for the television and turns it off before lifting Stiles up bridal style and carrying him upstairs to their bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Our bedroom’ the thought makes him smile even as he removes Stiles’s shirt and socks. He pauses at the omega’s jeans before taking a breath and removing those too. He covers Stiles up before moving to the other side of the bed and removing his own pants and climbing in as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He falls asleep with his nose buried in Stiles’ hair, filling his nostrils with the scent of the omega who has shown him the greatest kindness in years with every breath.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE LOVE!!!!!</p><p>this is only chapter two and already so many people have shown their support and quite honestly it makes me want to cry from joy knowing that so many like this fic!!!</p><p>if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below. I love seeing your thoughts and feelings!!</p><p>thank you again!!!</p><p>-Grim🖤🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles takes Derek shopping for clothes and collars</p>
<p>Lydia drops a bomb on Stiles that put him and Derek on not so clear ground.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stiles wakes up to the sensation of being held. He finds himself laying on his side with a muscular arm covering him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly he looks over his shoulder and finds Derek sound asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling he slowly moves to separate himself from the alpha only for the other man to pull him tighter against his chest with a small grumble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles withholds his coo at the cuteness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Derek,” he whispers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the alpha doesn’t move he tries again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Derek,” this time he gives a slight nudge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't expecting the alpha to jolt awake with such force that he falls out of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quickly Stiles throws himself onto his stomach and looks over the side of the bed to find Derek staring up at him in shock.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” he asks quickly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Stiles, I just…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn't mean to scare you,” Stiles cuts in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha gives a meek smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you didn’t I just…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek looks away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's ok Derek, I understand,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha gives him a grateful smile and then moves to stand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Together he and Stiles move downstairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking we could get you some new clothes, and also grocery shop today,” stiles says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek thinks for a moment and then raises a brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you...going to get me a collar?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles observes him and notes the uncertainty in the alpha’s voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am, I have to, but don't worry I am not going to get you some hideous collar or a metal collar,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You..your not?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not, remember, whatever you are comfortable with,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek nods and then speaks again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I...can I wear a shirt in...out in public?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah definitely,” Stiles says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to be the only one to see my alpha’s goods,” he jokes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The chuckle that comes from Derek warms his heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can stop and get breakfast on the way to the store,” Stiles says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek finds that he enjoys bacon, having not eaten the food before as it was not given to alpha’s in the facility and his old omega owner wouldn’t let him have any, he can't help the small little moans that come from him as he eats the crispy food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles on the other hand has to control himself to not jump the table and ravage the alpha right there from the sounds alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arriving at the clothing store Derek sticks to Stiles’ side, his instincts to protect his omega and what is his kicking in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They move into the male’s clothing section and Stiles begins holding up clothes to the alpha and deciding whether they would look good.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After they done with shirts, they move onto pants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles picks out a selection of jeans and when Derek asks for a few pairs of shorts for when he works out? Stiles agrees immediately, trying to stop himself from producing slick at the image of Derek working out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From there they pick out a pair of trainers, buy packages of underwear, both boxer briefs and regular briefs, socks, and then on an impulse buy, Stiles adds a leather jacket to the cart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek looks down at the jacket and then raises a brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? You would look good in it,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha smiles and shakes his head fondly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, they come to the collar section and Stiles notices how Derek rubs his throat self-consciously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching out he rubs the back of Derek’s neck and squeezes gently to try to ground the alpha.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, remember what I said, whatever you are comfortable with,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek nods silently and together they begin browsing the selection of collars.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles ends up with a choice between a standard black leather collar with padding on the inside, and a burgundy-colored velvet collar that almost looks burned that Stiles thinks would really bring out the alpha’s eyes own scarlet eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He joins up with Derek who holds a navy leather collar and a standard grey collar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles looks between the opinions and then glances at Derek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So which one do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” he pauses and reaches out to feel the velvet collar that Stiles had selected.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like how soft this is,” he admits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well then let’s get these three,” he says with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabs the grey collar from Derek and puts it on the rack and then sets the remaining collars in the cart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You… you’re spending a lot of money...on me,” Derek frowns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Money isn’t a problem for me,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek says nothing for a moment before frowning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it that you do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm a graphic designer for various companies,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After they finish checking out they load the bags into the car before pulling out of the parking lot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They come back home with a car loaded with new clothes and groceries. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles helps Derek put his clothes into his closet in their room and then watches as the alpha removes his shirt before handing Stiles his velvet collar. The omega buckles it around his neck and smiles at how easily it sits against Derek’s flesh. They then move down to the kitchen and Derek starts on lunch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While the alpha cooks, Stiles feels his phone buzz. Pulling it out of his pocket he opens a message from Lydia.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;”So, did you get an alpha yet?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles rolls his eyes and types back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;”yes, mom I did,”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>&gt;”No need for attitude Stiles, I just wanted to know if you would be bringing a plus one to my birthday,”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles feels his blood run cold,</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks up at the muscular back of Derek and frowns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had forgotten about Lydia’s birthday.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Derek asks without looking over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh...what?” Stiles tries to play it off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can smell your anxiety even over this food, so what’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a sigh Stiles puts his phone down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My friend Lydia’s birthday is in two days and she is having a small get together, and she wants to know if I am coming and if so, if I am bringing my new alpha,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He notices how Derek freezes and feels guilt creep into his body, the smell of Derek’s own anxiety flooding his nostrils.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don't want to go, Derek, it's fine, we won't go,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No..no..I don't want to keep you from your friends,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Derek, they are my friends they would understand, you are my alpha...I wouldn't put you through that,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek turns around and smiles at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And that's why you’re the best omega,” he says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell her that you’re coming, and you’re bringing me,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles observes him for a moment and then nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, but if you start feeling antsy you let me know immediately ok?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hates himself for how his words come out more as an order and hates how Derek seems to stiffen, slipping back into his obedient alpha mindset.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Stiles,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles sighs and nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They eat dinner in silence which makes Stiles’ heart hurt but he says nothing, seeing how Derek is already tense he is afraid of worsening it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After dinner, they move into the living room and watch television until Stiles lets out a yawn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laughs as Derek picks up him and carries him upstairs to bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they lay side by side, both in nothing but their boxers, Stiles frowns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sorry if I'm pushing you with this birthday,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your not, I just...am going to be close to you the entire time,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And that's fine Derek, I actually like the thought of that...having you close to me,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will never leave your side,” the alpha whispers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise?” Stiles smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise,” Derek replies</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok then,” Stiles smiles before leaning forward and capturing Derek's lips with his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they pull apart Stiles rests his head on Derek’s chest and falls asleep to the sound of Derek’s steady heartbeat.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you ALL for the love, support, and comments!!! they mean a lot to me and I can not express my gratitude enough!!</p>
<p>if you enjoyed this chapter let me know in the comments below!</p>
<p>and feel free to join me and other Sterek readers in this lovely discord channel: <a href="https://discord.gg/mYZ7Hyp"> Sterek Eternal</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Miscommunication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Derek and Stiles have a bad experience at Lydia's party </p>
<p>Derek gives a confession that puts a rift in his and Stiles' relationship</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Derek stares at himself in the mirror.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It is the day of the party for Stiles’ friend-Lydia- and he can already feel his anxiety rising.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted so desperately to be a good alpha for Stiles, and tonight was his chance to prove himself, to prove it to the others that would be there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hears the door to the bathroom open and watches as Stiles enters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels the omega wrap his arms around him and hums.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You ready to go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I'm ready,” he says as he adjusts his velvet collar around his throat before following Stiles out of the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They climb into Stiles’ jeep and buckle up before pulling out of his driveway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They drive in silence for a while until Derek looks over to Stlies and frowns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Stiles?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you..are you sure your friends will...be ok with me being there?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The omega glances over to him with a raised brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Derek they are going to love you, not just for the fact that you have an amazing personality but also because you make me happy,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek felt his cheeks warm at the praise and he nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They didn't talk for the rest of the drive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally when they arrive at Lydia’s Derek takes one last breath before climbing out of the car and joining Stiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The omega links their arms and they approach the door, Stiles with a large and bright smile, and Derek with a meek smile that did nothing to hide his uncertainty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles knocked on the door and they waited.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later the door opens and Derek is greeted with the sight of a red-haired omega female who looked them over and smiled at Stiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm glad you’re here,” she says before turning to Derek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek can't help but smile genuinely at that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in, everyone was waiting for you two,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She leads them inside and Derek finds himself assaulted with various scents of omegas and alpha’s alike. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a breath to steel himself before following Stiles further into the house where a group of people had gathered in the living room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A coffee table sat surrounded by a large couch and love seats. Upon which sat those he guessed to be Stiles’ friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone greeted Stiles with smiles before leveling questioning looks at Derek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone..this is Derek, my alpha,” Stiles announces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking around Derek finds that the information is taken in various ways.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some smile, some raise their brows in question, and a few look as this information angers them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles must also notice this because he moves to stand closer to Derek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stiles?” A black-haired female omega says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I talk to you for a second?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stands to her feet and leads Stiles out of the room and into the kitchen they had passed on their way here,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Others stand up to join them leaving Derek alone with the alpha’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He swallows deeply as he looks amongst them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They watch him as if expecting him to make a move and bring him down but he only stands there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So Stiles bought </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” one of them asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A male with short hair and a sharp jaw.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y..yes,” Derek nods. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels the anxiety rising in his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” the same alpha asks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I don't…,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I can smell your anxiety and fear,” the alpha cuts him off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jackson,” another alpha hisses, this one also a male but taller than them all. His dark skin highlights his bright eyes that are glowing red as he glares at this...Jackson.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? Oh, come on don't tell me you can’t smell it, he reeks of fear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jackson turns back to Derek and sneers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You think you are good enough an alpha for Stiles?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I..no but…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good cause your not,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek feels his heart shatter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lay off him Jackson,” the same alpha from before says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He needs to realize it, Boyd,” Jackson growls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can't you see he's upset,” another alpha says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't care, Scott, Stilinski shouldn’t be with some broken and used alpha,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek whips up to stare in shock at Jackson.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How...how do you,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Know that you have had an omega before?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You still have a mark above your shoulder and Stiles didn't introduce you as his mate so it left only one option.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek flinches and looks down at his feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You haven’t even slept with him have you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek glances up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's not your business,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take that as a no, probably for the best, wouldn't want Stiles’ first experience to be with a broken Alpha,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough Jackson,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha’s turn to find Stiles standing in the doorway. His eyes glowing blue at Jackson who instantly bared his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek looks at Stiles who gives him a frowns and bows his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll...I’ll be in the car,” he murmurs before rushing past the group of omegas and out the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he is out of the house he all but runs to Stiles’ jeep and quickly climbs inside before allowing himself to break.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels his throat close up and breathing becomes a challenge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Derek,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks up to find Stiles sitting in the driver’s seat. He hadn’t even heard the door open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I'm..I'm so...sor..sorry,” he stammers through his hyperventilating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, you don't need to apologize,” Stiles says softly as he leans forward and takes Derek into his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hears the Alpha sob into his shoulder and feels his heartbreak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments, Derek’s sobs turn to sniffles and he pulls away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I should...I should go apologize to Lydia for..ruining her party,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn't, she might cuff you upside the head for thinking that it's your fault,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek bows his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Derek, you do know it’s not your fault right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I'm a bad alpha,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lets out a yelp as a hand grabs his jaw and pulls his head sideways till he is staring at Stiles’ blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You say that again and I'm gonna be mad understand me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek nods in Stiles’ loose yet somewhat forceful grip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, because it is not your fault, and you are not a bad omega..don't ever think that,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But...I've had an omega before you...I'm used, and I...I can barely stand up for myself...I'm broken.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What did I tell you at the facility before I brought you home?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That...that we are all broken..and..and we just need the right person to...to put us back together,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles nods and his eyes return to their normal whiskey brown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you are that person for me Derek, I don't care that I'm not your first omega, all I care about is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> care about me and still want me,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lets go of Derek's and the alpha bows his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hates what he is about to say but he knows he needs to, that part of his self-preservation in the back of his mind taking over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And if I didn't…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hears Stiles give a sharp intake of breath and the omega sits back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I don't know, I guess...I guess I would take you back...I wouldn't want to but...I would want you to find the omega who is right for you,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek hates himself for the broken tone in Stiles’ voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are the omega that is right for me,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you just..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I needed to know, I needed to know that I wasn't...just...that you didn't just buy me out of pity,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles goes silent before nodding and starting the jeep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They drive in silence and for a moment Derek thinks that he has messed up </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> up as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of them talk until they arrive home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Turning to his left he opens his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stiles?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not now, Derek,” Stiles says in monotone as he steps out of the jeep and moves into the house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek stays in the jeep for a moment before slowly he climbs out and goes inside as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yesterday the scent of the house calmed him down from the edge of the shopping trip but now...now it only makes his heart hurt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He moves up the steps and opens the door to his and Stiles’ room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finds the omega laying on the bed curled on his side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stiles?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go away Derek, I...I can't right now,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I SAID GO AWAY,” Stiles shouts as he whirls on the alpha, his eyes glowing their omega blue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek feels his knees buckle at the scent of Stiles’ hurt and sadness washes over him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How could you think that I would be so shallow as to buy you out of pity?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I don't…I just needed to know,” Derek tries.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well now you know Derek, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>buy you out of pity, are you happy now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Derek shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, neither am I, because here is the alpha that I love...the man I love asking me if I'm with him only out of pity...you have no idea, how much that kills me,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I'm sorry,” Derek bows his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles stares at him for a moment before shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever, just go to bed Derek,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha takes a step towards the bed and his eyes flash blue again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not tonight...tonight I can't stand to be around you, not when you broke my heart,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek feels his own heart start to crumble and he nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turns and walks towards the door but pauses at the doorway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sorry...I...I love you,” he says before leaving the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He makes his way down the stairs and sits on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stares at his hands and does nothing to hold back the sobs as they rack through his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He falls asleep with drying tear tracks down his cheeks. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for the love and support, I know that this chapter was filled with angst but I needed to have at least one early angst chapter XD</p>
<p>if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below, I love seeing your comments and feedback.</p>
<p>also don't be shy to join me and other sterek shippers and authors here: <a href="https://discord.gg/mYZ7Hyp">Sterek Eternal</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Derek and Stiles close their rift, </p>
<p>And together they accept each other as Alpha and Omega.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stiles wakes up with a headache. Something that isn’t totally concerning, seeing as he used to wake up with headaches all the time before Derek came to live with him...but now that it's back...it makes his heart hurt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rising to his feet he quickly dresses himself and proceeds down the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Entering the kitchen he looks around the corner into the living room and frowns when he finds Derek curled in on himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His frown deepens when he notices how Derek is quietly grunting and shaking ever so slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moving towards the sleeping alpha he feels his heart turn cold as he catches Derek whimpering his name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sti..Stiles no...don't..don't please..I’ll be good...I’ll behave..don...don't leave me,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning forward he nudges Derek’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wake up Derek, you’re dreaming, I'm right here,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His efforts appear to have an impact on the alpha’s state.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Derek, wake up, you’re ok,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Derek jolts upward, his eyes glowing red as he looks around the room panting as if he had just ran a marathon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, his eyes seem to settle on Stiles and he flinches back as if he had been burned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles winces and looks down at the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sorry..for disturbing you omega,” Derek murmurs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles whips his head up to look at Derek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Derek...I'm not mad at you for having a nightmare.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It...it was about you leaving me,” Derek admits a moment later,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles sighs and stands to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm going to get something to eat...we can discuss last night afterward,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“but...I’m supposed to make you breakfast,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take a shower, Derek, you smell like fear and sweat” Stiles instructs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later he hears the alpha sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Omega,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watches as Derek moves disappears upstairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a sigh he moves about the kitchen and begins making breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he finishes making breakfast Derek comes down into the kitchen, dressed in loose-fitting jeans and white ankle socks though he is without a shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His navy collar is fitted around his neck, catching Stiles’ eye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles sets a plate of egg and veggie wraps in front of Derek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Omega,” Derek says as he accepts the fork offered by Stiles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About last night,” Stiles begins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I shouldn't have said what I said...and I will accept whatever punishment you think I deserve,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles stares at him for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Derek I told you when I got you that I will not punish you,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I deserve it, I hurt you...I was a bad alpha...I made you,” he ducks his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I made you think that I didn't want you...but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I want you so much that it hurts,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles looks at him with misty eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why would you say that? </span>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <span> could you imply that you didn't want me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because the last omega I was with didn't actually want me...not really, she just wanted my body and servitude”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles flinches as he thinks about the previous omega that Derek was with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't want you for your body Derek, though it is beautiful, and your labor is appreciated and efficient, I want you because you’re a good person and sweet and kind.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek ducks his head to hide his blush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out another sigh he looks up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do deserve something of a punishment though,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles continues to stare at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what do you propose I do to punish you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...it's not for me to decide,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles bites his inner cheek as he thinks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How have you been punished in your past?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My..pre,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I don't care about what she did,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek nods and then thinks back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When I was a pup...my mom and dad used to spank me, either with their hand, their belt or sometimes...my mom would use the wooden spoon from the kitchen,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles nods and stands straight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clean our plates and put them into the dishwasher and then you are going to meet me in the living room where I will..” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pauses and looks into Derek’s eyes to see if the alpha shows any hesitation in his eyes that would cause Stiles to forget the whole thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he finds nothing but determination in the alpha’s eyes, he lets out a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where I will issue you your punishment.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek nods and moves to kneel at Stiles’ feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Omega,” he says before rising to his feet and moving to do as ordered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles stands too and moves into the living room and sits down on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He closes his eyes in order to calm his emotions, knowing that if he gets worked up any more than he already he...his instincts could take over and make him do something that neither he nor Derek are ready for.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is pulled from his thoughts as Derek enters the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How would you like me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles thinks for a moment and then sighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lower your pants, keep your boxers, and lay across my lap,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek nods and pops the button of his jeans and then lowers his pants to his knees before laying himself across the omega’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I am only going to..to spank you..ten times…” Stiles stammers, still uncertain of this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Omega,” Derek says.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lifting his hand Stiles closes his eyes as brings his hand down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He keeps his eyes closed tightly as Derek grunts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He waits a moment before he delivers another smack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another grunt...and another...and another, until finally Stiles can feel the alpha shaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Derek I...I can't,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” the alpha cries.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to finish..please...finish, One more...please, Omega,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing down his emotion Stiles takes a breath and delivers the last smack to Derek’s cloth-covered ass.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, thank you,” Derek says over and over again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, for this punishment, Omega,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Derek, I…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watches as Derek stands to his feet, and pulls his pants up before sitting next to the omega, though he does wince from friction against his sore rear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stiles...it's ok...it's over now…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels his instincts take over, imploring him to calm his omega.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm...I'm so sorry, Derek I'm so sorry,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I deserved it, Stiles,” Derek counters.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Derek, you didn't.” Stiles shakes his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a good Alpha and I never should have been angry with you for being cautious about me I just…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is cut off suddenly by Derek pulling him forward and bringing their lips together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment he is surprised but soon he melts into the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hums around the kiss as Derek pulls him into his lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They part only when they need to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please..alpha,” Stiles pants “please,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please what omega?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please..touch me,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As you wish, Omega,” Derek smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabs the hem of Stiles’ shirt and lifts it above his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tossing the garment to the side he leans his head forward and licks a stripe up Stiles’ torso causing the omega to whimper.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please...Derek...Alpha, touch me...need to feel you...all of you,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek falters for a bit...he knows that despite their obvious connection...he is afraid that they could be rushing into things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a moment he pushes his instincts down and moves back to duck his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Derek?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks up at the omega who watches him with confusion etched across his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pauses when Stiles nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You..you do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Derek, I know this seems as if we are rushing things, you’re not the only one who thinks that…so if you don't want to continue this now..maybe…” he pauses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you can...help me with it when my heat arrives?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek feels as if the air has been sucked out of his lungs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks up in awe at the omega and smiles as he nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would be honored, Omega,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hums in pleasure as the omega leans down and kisses him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he pulls back he holds the Alpha’s gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you...to call me Stiles,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek says nothing for a moment before nodding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“As you wish, Stiles,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The omega says nothing about the tone of which the alpha calls him by his name, knowing that deep down, despite his efforts to try to make Derek comfortable...last night aside...Derek will always have that sliver of submissiveness to him, the pull to obey his omega. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Climbing off Derek’s lap he watches as Derek, too stands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glances at Stiles before placing his hands on his jeans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When you first bought me, you said that I could wear whatever I'm comfortable with,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles nods with a raised brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I know that we just stopped what we were doing because of moving too fast but...I'm comfortable with this,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles watches as he lowers his pants and kicks them away to stand there in his boxers and collar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly he lowers himself to his knees and takes Stiles’ hand in his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Placing the omega’s palm against this forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I submit to you...my omega,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles stands as still as a statue for a moment...trying to get his heart to calm itself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I accept your submission...my alpha,”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't thank you all enough for the love and support that you have shown this story so far! it means so much to know that my work is being enjoyed.</p>
<p>and thank you for the comments that keep me motivated and smiling!</p>
<p>if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought down below and feel free to join me and other Sterek authors here: <a href="https://discord.gg/mYZ7Hyp">Sterek Eternal</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles' heat has arrived and with it another step further into his and Stiles' relationship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Two Weeks Later</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles lets out a sigh as he steps out of his jeep and climbs the steps of the porch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Opening the door he finds himself greeted by the sight of Derek standing in front of the stove as he stirs something in a pot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moving to stand behind the alpha he wraps his arms around the other man’s waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did the meeting go?” Derek questions with a hum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, I guess,” Stiles answers as he buries his nose into Derek’s neck, calming himself of the alpha’s scent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” Derek turns to cup his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She wants everything and the kitchen sink,” Stiles groans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She wants everything to be so...exact yet claims that she wants me to have artistic license and be free with it,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm sure Lydia would understand if you went with what you think is best for her firm, she does trust you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know she does but I want to give her the best,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you will,” Derek insists, “you just need to take a breather and clear your mind,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles raises a brow with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since when did you become so sage?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since I was bought by an omega who taught me to have a new outlook on life,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles hums as he pulls the other man in for a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they part Derek turns back to the sauce he had been stirring as Stiles moves to place his computer and drawing pad back into their room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he comes back out he watches as Derek begins transferring the pots and plates from the kitchen to the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a seat he waits as Derek spoons out alfredo onto his plate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dinner looks delicious,” Stiles praises.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, it's my first time making alfredo from scratch but I wanted to give it a try,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles nods and forks a bite of food into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He almost moans from the flavor alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's really good, like..divine,” he smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This causes Derek to blush.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, I'm glad you like it,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they eat their dinner Derek notices how Stiles calms from his previous tension, most likely from the scents of home and his alpha washing over him, and it makes Derek’s heart do backflips as he prides himself on being able to do that for his omega.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later they lay next to each other in bed. Stiles in Derek’s arms and his head resting on the alpha’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have everything for tomorrow?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I just...don't want to overwhelm you,” Stiles blushes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>worth</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is your heat Stiles, I wouldn't be worthy to call myself your alpha if I didn't help you through it,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles nods against Derek’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They fall asleep with the scent of one another filling their senses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha </span>
  <em>
    <span>please,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Stiles pleads</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's ok Stiles I’ll give you what you want in just a moment,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I want you </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the omega whines.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know baby, but we haven’t discussed pups so I need protection.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want your pups Derek...would give you the strongest of pups,” Stiles promises.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The image of Stiles round with his children goes straight to Derek’s cock but he pushes it aside knowing that an omega in their heat can't be held accountable for anything they say...he learned that the hard way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would love that Stiles, but it's too early for that,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He strips himself of his boxers and pulls on the condom made for alpha’s. The latex being modified to stretch around an alpha’s knot so it won't break.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At the sight of his alpha’s cock Stiles begins to salivate and he feels slick leak out of his hole.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I want that cock Alpha,” he exclaims, causing Derek to chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? You want my cock baby?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The omega nods vigorously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want your cock..want your knot...I'm so wet for it Alpha,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek finishes sliding the condom on and turns to Stiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you do baby, and you are going to get it, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I have it now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me get you prepared and then yes you can,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm ready now Alpha,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Derek feels his instincts take over...telling him that he needs to care for his omega...make sure that it won't hurt when he slides into the other man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are ready when I say you are ready,” he insists.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles can't hold back the shiver at the tone of Derek’s voice..borderline his </span>
  <em>
    <span>alpha tone</span>
  </em>
  <span> but not quite there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lets out a whine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't pout baby,” Derek smiles as he leans over Stiles who is on his back on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just...I feel so hot,” the omega admits in a moment of coherence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, and I'm going to make you feel better, I just want to make sure that I don't hurt you...I care for you too much to hurt you,” Derek says gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your such a good alpha,” Stiles smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re the perfect omega,” Derek replies</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He moves to the edge of the bed and gently eases Stiles till his legs are hanging off the end. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright baby, I'm going to get you ready and then...I'm going to stuff you full of my knot,” he promises with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally,” Stiles snarks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This earns him a chuckle from the alpha.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly Derek lowers himself to his knees and eases forward to slowly and tentatively lick at Stiles’ hole.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hums at the sweet taste of his omega, it almost reminding him of apples. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You taste delicious baby,” he says before giving another swipe of his tongue over Stiles’ entrance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels the omega reach down and card his fingers through his hair and hums. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Laying the tip of his tongue against the center of Stiles’ muscle he slowly eases in and swirls his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He notes how the lubrication from Stiles’ slick would make the need for preparation minimal but he doesn’t want to cut corners.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh...fuck,” Stiles moans as he arches his back, his fingers suddenly gripping tightly in Derek’s hair earning a rumble from the alpha which also leads to his hole leaking more slick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek lifts his hand and inserts two fingers into Stiles and begins to scissor them, opening the omega up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he can fit four fingers in he pulls back and stands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you want to do this baby? On your back or stomach?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to...to see you,” Stiles pants as the intensity of his heat starts growing beyond control. Already his eyes are glowing blue without his permission.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding Derek lines his cock up with Stiles and slowly inches his way inside...or well, he tries to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He throws his head back and growls as Stiles reaches down and shoves himself fully onto Derek’s dick, it sliding smoothly into his hole.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“AH FUCK YESSSSSS,” Stiles shouts as he feels his alpha’s cock against hit him in all the right places.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The rumble that emanates from Derek as he feels Stiles’ warmth engulf his cock tears through Stiles which only makes him keen more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that he is bottomed out, Derek waits for Stiles to give him permission to move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Derek...if you don't start fucking me...I'm going to find an alpha who will.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek’s head whips down to glare at the omega. His eyes blazing red.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls out gently before slamming back into his omega, causing the whole bed to shake.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Find another alpha?” he growls as he keeps a constant quick and rough pace that has Stiles seeing stars.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no other alpha because you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Derek growls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y..yes, onl..only your omega..belong...to you,” Stiles pants with each thrust</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's right,” Derek rumbles as he leans forward to capture Stiles’ lips with his own without missing a beat on his thrusts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhng” Stiles mewls as Derek begins biting and sucking hickies into his neck, effectively marking him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You feel so good around my knot Stiles,” Derek praises, looking up into Stiles’ blue eyes that are blown wide with lust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You feel good </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> me Der,” Stiles replies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha smiles before ducking his head to suckle on Stiles’ nipple like a babe to its mother’s breast.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This causes Stiles to hum and return to carding his hands through Derek’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So far his own cock has gone without attention and up until now Stiles hasn’t felt the need to give it any...satisfied with the attention that his alpha has given the rest of his body but now...now the build-up has become unbearable and he tells the alpha as much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please Derek…” he pants </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it, baby?” Derek questions…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get your...get your hand on my cock,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ask nicely and I will,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it's too much,”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I said get your hand on my fucking cock </span>
  <em>
    <span>alpha</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he growls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now it's Derek’s turn to shiver at the domineering tone of the omega.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding his head he reaches down and wraps his hand around Stiles’ member and slowly begins to stroke.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Faster,” Stiles pants as he throws his head back and arches into the touch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek matches each stroke with his thrusts, quick but not too rough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck...yes…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few moments later Derek’s thrusts become erratic and he leans his head against Stiles’ shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m...I'm close,” he warns. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me..me too,” Stiles pants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Give..give it to me alpha,” he begs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you...should I..” Derek pauses.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to bite you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles’ eyes fly open and Derek watches as his pupils shrink to normal size.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The mating bite?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hums around the kiss that Stiles suddenly gives him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When they part Stiles nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mark me as yours Alpha,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek nods and opens his mouth, letting his fangs drop he positions them over the juncture where Stiles’ shoulder meets his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With one more hard thrust, he bites down just as his cock explodes, in the back of his mind he is saddened by the fact that the condom prevents him from filling Stiles’ with his release but he knows that he wouldn't do that until the omega gives him the go-ahead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As his fangs sink into Stiles’ shoulder, the omega to shoots his own load of come that covers both his and Derek’s abdomens. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuuuuuuck,” Stiles moans, arching up off the bed before falling limp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek rumbles as the smell of Stiles’ release hits his nose. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without a second thought, he leans down and licks up the release of his omega, effectively cleaning Stiles’ torso of his own mess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He then brings his finger to his own stomach and scoops it into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That's so unbelievably hot,” Stiles says as he watches this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek smiles around the finger in his mouth as he finishes cleaning off Stiles’ release from his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So..how long till your knot goes down?” Stiles questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you uncomfortable?” Derek questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kinda, mainly in thighs.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek nods and slowly, as not to force himself out of Stiles, he gently shifts the omega till they are both laying on their sides.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles looks deep into Derek’s eyes and brushes his hand down the alpha’s cheek.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry I kinda snapped at you,” he says shyly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's ok Stiles, you are in your heat..it clouds judgment, I know you didn't mean anything by it,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would never willingly order you like that...I promise,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Derek smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Derek is able to pull out of Stiles without causing either one of them any pain he does so and lifts Stiles into his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He carries the omega into the bathroom and runs the water to fill the tub. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the water is a good temperature he steps in before helping Stiles to sit against his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As heat exhaustion set in for Stiles he begins to lean heavily against Derek, the alpha doesn’t mind though, instead focusing on washing Stiles’ hair and body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they are both clean and dry he quickly changes the sheets of the bed before laying Stiles down under the new covers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slips in beside his omega and holds him to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is tempted to laugh when Stiles instantly falls asleep, slightly drooling onto his pectoral, but instead, he just brushes his hands through the omega’s hair before placing a kiss on his head and closing his eyes too </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you all for the love and support that you have shown this fic so far! it means so much to know that it is being enjoyed!!!</p>
<p>feel free to leave a comment on what you thought </p>
<p>And feel free to join me and other Sterek authors and fans here: <a href="https://discord.gg/mYZ7Hyp">Sterek Eternal</a></p>
<p>thank you all again!!</p>
<p>-Grim🖤🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hashing it Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Derek and Stiles visit Stiles' father and news is revealed to Derek about Stiles.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stiles wakes up with a groan. He feels the usual soreness and thirst he usually experiences after a heat and groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking up, he takes in the sight of a sleeping Derek, his mouth slightly open as he lets out soft snores.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching up he slowly strokes the side of the alpha’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek lets out a small hum as his eyes flutter before slowly opening to settle on Stiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” Stiles says gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” Derek repeats with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you...for yesterday,” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I only gave you what you needed,” the alpha replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you didn't take advantage and knot me even when I was asking you for it,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would never dream of taking advantage of you,” Derek replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles smiles again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And thank you for bathing me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome...I...I liked it,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bathing me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek nods slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Taking care of you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a good alpha,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I try to be,” Derek says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles inches forward and presses a kiss to Derek’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You</span>
  <em>
    <span> are</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he insists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek smiles but says nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now come on, we need breakfast and then we need to get on the road,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek raises a brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going?” he questions as Stiles crawls over him and out of the bed before walking into his closet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's a surprise,” his omega calls back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, he too rises from the bed and enters his own closet. Dressing himself in a pair of navy boxer briefs, a red henley, and black jeans. He reaches up and touches the collar around his throat and smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While giving him a sense of being owned, it doesn’t make him sad, if anything, it makes him feel a sensation of warmth to know that he is wanted, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stiles</span>
  </em>
  <span> wants him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping out of his closet he moves downstairs and sets to work on making a breakfast of french toast and fruit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles comes down a moment later and sits down. He begins typing on his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Derek finishes the food he begins distributing it onto plates and hands one to Stiles who accepts it with a “thank you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So is there anything you </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell me about where we are going?” Derek questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you, it's a surprise,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't like surprises,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is aware that it sounds like he is pouting but he doesn’t care...he </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> like surprises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know but trust me, this one isn’t so bad,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek just nods and finishes eating his breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek has no idea where they are as they turn down a long road that runs through a neighborhood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Stiles turns into a driveway outside a small but nice looking home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles says nothing as he opens his door and steps out of the jeep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek follows him up the pathway and onto the porch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raising his hand, Stiles knocks on the door and waits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment later it opens to reveal a man who smiles at the omega.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, son,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek feels his jaw drop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is Stiles’ father, the sheriff of Beacon Hills.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other alpha soon turns to Derek still smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you must be Derek,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a stuttering nod, the younger alpha holds out his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It..it's nice to...met you, sir,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, none of that ‘sir’ crap,” the older Stilinski scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me Noah,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, come on inside boys,” Noah smiles as he steps aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Derek and Stiles enter the house and then follow Noah as he leads them to a seating room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting on the couch next to Stiles, Derek watches as Noah moves to take a seat on a recliner that looks as if it has been around for as long as Stiles has been alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you are the alpha that my son has fallen in love with huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I am,” Derek nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well good, I'm glad he found a nice strong alpha that can keep up with him and take care of him,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek feels himself blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how have </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> been dad?” Stiles cuts in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you know, keeping the town in order, making sure that no alpha’s go crazy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are doing good pop,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, son,” the older man responds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A beat of silence passes between them for a moment before Noah speaks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how was yesterday?”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek feels himself freeze at the question and he looks to Stiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry, my dad used to help my heats pass, he would just sit next to me and rub my back until I fell asleep,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek nods at the explanation </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was good, Derek helped a lot,” Stiles then says to his father who nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that's good to hear,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek looks between the older alpha and his son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles narrows his eyes for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad, you wanna say what’s on your mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha sighs, knowing he's been caught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want to be sure that you and Derek are good for each other, sure he helped you through your heat, but that's common decency for an alpha who isn’t a knot head.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pauses for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All I'm saying is that Stiles, you used to preach about you were going to be an independent omega, that you didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> an alpha, because it would only drag you down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek freezes and looks over to Stiles who sits stricken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah lets out a sigh and hangs his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...he didn't tell you that did he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That alpha’s would only drag him down, and that he didn't even </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> an alpha in the first place? No, he missed that part,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God your such a fucking hypocrite,” the alpha cuts him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Stiles says with a hint of anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You get all bent out of shape because I looked out for myself when I asked what you would do if I didn't want to be with you, but now, come to find out that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t even wanted in the first place.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah cause your clearly a victim in this Derek,” Stiles spits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna know the truth? The truth is that Lydia convinced me to buy an alpha,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and how are you liking it now huh? How is it having an alpha at your beck and call? Feeling dragged down yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right now I sure am, right now I'm regretting even buying you...should have left you at the facility to mope and drown in your sorrow you fucking asshole,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud sudden roar cuts both of them off before they can continue further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is enough!” Noah shouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Derek and Stiles turn to face him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older alpha glances between them with a serious frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now would either one of you please explain to me what is going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles is being a hypocrite,” Derek says at the same time as Stiles growls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek is overreacting,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah lets out a sigh and shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, I don't know what is going on deep down, but the two of you are acting like brats.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Derek and Stiles duck their heads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek, there is no doubt that my son loves you, and you clearly love him,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah then turns to Stiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Stiles, you can't punish Derek for being an alpha, it's not fair to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two younger men nod and avert their gazes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment of silence passes between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry for snapping at you,” Derek says, breaking the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry for saying that I regret buying you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lift their faces to look at each other in the eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad, would it be ok if we took a raincheck on lunch?” Stiles says a moment later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sunday dinner sounds like a perfect idea,” he replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles nods and together he and Derek leave the home</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lay in bed next to each other, they are fully clothed but the closeness calms them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry I said all that I did,” Derek murmurs into Stiles’ neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I fucked up too, I said some things I'm not entirely proud of either, we just have to move on and not let it go back to that again,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek nods and hugs Stiles tighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Stiles replies.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for all the love and support that has been shown towards this fic!!!! it means a lot.</p><p>if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below, I love seeing your thoughts and feedback!!</p><p>thank you again</p><p>-Grim💀🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. New Bonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Derek and Stiles have dinner with Noah and help the older alpha realize something about himself.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Four Days Later</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles put the jeep and park and turned to Derek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ready for this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha nods silently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sensing the man’s nervousness, Stiles raises a brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s on your mind?” he questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know your father approves of us being together and all but…” he pauses for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But?’ Stiles prompts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't know...he's slightly intimidating,” Derek admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles stifles his smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He's not going to bite you, Derek, as long as you behave yourself and treat me right and he won't lift a finger to you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek nods as he feels his confidence rise, especially when Stiles rests his hand on his knee and gives a reassuring squeeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together they exit the jeep and move and climb the steps of the porch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knocking on the door they wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's open,” Noah calls out </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both alpha and omega enter the home to find Noah plating steaks from a pan off the oven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you are both hungry, I made plenty,” the older man says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles feels himself smile as he is flooded by memories of his father cooking dinner while Stiles watched from his chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Starving,” Derek says with a smile as he moves to help the older alpha move things to the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything I can do to help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek looks up at him with a raised brow, still adjusting to the fact that Stiles is willing to help with things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I think we can handle it,” Noah says with a warm smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don't you just sit and relax while we handle things,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles looks to his dad and slowly nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” his tone unsure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He does as requested and watches as the two alphas finish preparations.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Once everything is ready Noah sits down at the head of the table while Derek sits next to Stiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how has everything been since I last saw you?” Noah questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean four days ago?” Stiles jokes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek, having noted the hopeful tone in Noah’s voice looks to the alpha to watch as his face falls slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been doing good Noah,” he answers, earning a thankful smile from the older man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How has work been going for you dad?” Stiles asks a moment later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, we’ve had a spike in crime in the industry district but other than that it's been quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles nods as there has always been crime in the industry district because it houses a lot of those who deal with illegal suppressants and other drugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also had an omega try to apply,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles feels himself freeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks up to his father,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A younger man by the name of Jordan Parrish, good looking kid but…” his father trails off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are nervous about him getting hurt,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are some alphas out there that would see him and just...they would jump him,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles notes the change in his father’s tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah looks up at his son and a look of shock spreads over his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cause that would be ok dad,” Stiles assures his dad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom would want you to be happy,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But...to be with another omega,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles isn’t my first omega,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two Stilinskis turn to Derek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You both know that Stiles isn’t my first omega, sure I wasn't mated with the past ones but I think that if you are attracted to him...you should go for it,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles smiles and turns back to his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what you gonna do dad? Gonna go for it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah says nothing for a moment and then nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I will,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom would be happy for you dad,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah nods and turns back to his food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles hums as he sits down on the couch, enjoying the relief of pressure on his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opens his eyes and smiles as Derek enters the living room with a glass of wine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So did you enjoy dinner with my father?” he asks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was interesting,” Derek nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm hoping that he goes for that omega...Jordan,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles nods as he sips his wine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too, I know my mom would want him to be happy, and not be alone,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles raises a brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would you feel about your father being with another omega?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles is silent for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t mind, as long as he is happy,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek nods with his own smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's kind of you to think that way, there are plenty of people who wouldn't think like that,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happiness shouldn't be denied, whether they are omega or alpha,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other man smiles and leans forward to plant a kiss on the omega’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The knocking on his front door causes Jordan Parrish to freeze in the hallway in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Looking to the stairs he sighs before making his way to the door, his bare feet padding on the hardwood flooring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening the door, he feels his eyes widen at the sight of Sheriff Stilinski standing there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I...come in, Omega?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jordan says nothing, unable to speak for a moment before coming to his senses and nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure, yes,” he finally corrects, before stepping aside and allowing the alpha to enter his home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry for catching you at a bad time,” Noah says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's fine, I had just gotten out of the shower,” Jordan explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I should probably go get some clothes on,” he says a moment later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah nods with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha watches as Jordan rushes up the stairs before entering the living room, he takes a seat on the loveseat and waits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, Parrish rushes into the living room and sits on the couch,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what did you want to talk about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had dinner with my son and his alpha today,” Noah begins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I told them about how you had applied and my concerns about it..and..” he pauses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“They helped me realize that I...I feel something towards you..for you,” he corrects </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You..you do?” Jordan asks with a slight blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do, and I know I've had an omega before you but I hope you can understand that I want to be with you...and as my son put it, she would want me to be happy...and I want to be happy...with you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a moment Jordan is speechless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You..you can move in with me, if you want...I'll be a good alpha for you Jordan, I promise you,” Noah assures him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Jordan starts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where would I work?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can work in the precinct, you can be a consultant if you want,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don't want me to be an officer,” Jordan summarizes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I know you want to be but I'm concerned and worried that if you did you could get hurt,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega thinks for a moment and nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok then,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jordan smiles and stands to his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not the only one who felt something between us when we first met Noah, I just wasn't entirely sure that you felt the same,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moves to place himself in front of Noah and looks down at the alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So when do I get to move in?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for the love and support </p><p>I know that I haven't posted in a while and for that I apologize, motivation hasn't been hitting hard lately and then Christmas came and it was just a pile up.</p><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, let me know what you thought in the comments below.</p><p>I also hope everyone had a great Christmas!!</p><p>-Grim💀🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lucky to Have You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Derek and Stiles get into an argument and things are said.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>One Week Later</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles hums as he walks through the door of his home, though he freezes when he finds Derek standing in the middle of the hallway waiting for him. In his hands is a manilla folder from Stiles’ office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything alright?” Stiles questions, raising a brow at the alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are working with an Argent?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles frowns in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Victoria Argent is one of my clients yes, why does that matter?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek lets out a growl and his eyes flash red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It matters because the Argents ARE THE ONES WHO BEAT ME!” Derek shouts as he throws the folder at Stiles, the designs and papers within spilling out onto the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me Dere,” Stiles snaps back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not raise your voice to me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes a moment to hold the alpha’s gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was I supposed to know that the Argents beat you? How was I supposed to know that the Argents are the reason for your trauma? Huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Derek says nothing Stiles scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that's right, I couldn’t because I don't read minds,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't have an attitude with </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Derek growls, taking a step towards the omega.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles looks the other up and down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or what? What are you going to do to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows he's taunting an angry alpha but right now he doesn’t care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the alpha roars into his face, he doesn’t even flinch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of the back of his hand colliding with Derek’s cheek rings through the foyer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha stumbles back in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...you hit me,” Derek asks in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You roared in my face and need to calm down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek gives a sarcastic chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you gonna start hitting me now when I need to calm down?” Derek scoffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then come on, hit me, put me in my place,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles holds the alpha’s gaze for a moment before moving to walk past him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand that lashes out to grab his arm stops him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking down he glares at the hand before raising his gaze to Derek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have had a long day, and just got back from a meeting with a client...Victoria to be exact..” he growls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So. Let. Go. Of.” he commands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not until we are done talking,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles jerks his arm back in a sudden rush of anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talk?” he questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You call shouting at me talking? You call accusing me of working with the ones who hurt you, knowing that they hurt you, talking?” he shakes his head. “You call roaring in my face talking?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if Stiles’ words have broken through to Derek, the alpha lets go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm- sorry,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your sorry?” Stiles cuts him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No Derek, you can't just apologize for all that and expect me to be ok with that,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles pl-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Stiles growls</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For once, just shut up and listen to me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek immediately falls silent with shock spread across his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you Derek, but right now you are getting on my nerves so leave me alone to cool down,” Stiles says gruffly before walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But..I..I need you, Stiles..you...you help me calm down,” he calls out just as Stiles makes it to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well, right now what I need is not to be reminded that I brought home a broken alpha,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know where that came from but as soon as he says it he feels his own heart shatter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha shakes his head, tears obvious in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't..just...don't,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles watches as the alpha moves to sit down on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles feels his hands start shaking as dread fills his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scent of his alpha’s sadness fills his nose and causes his knees to buckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving over to the couch he sits next to his alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry,” he murmurs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” Derek begins but his voice falls off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never would have expected that to come from you,” Derek says a moment later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I don’ know what came over me, I was angry, I was hurt, I...I’m not trying to excuse myself because...hitting you...and calling you a broken alpha...I'm so sorry Derek,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hangs his head as the tears begin to spill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment passes before he feels an arm wrap around his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t the only one at fault here,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifts his head to look at Derek through tear-filled eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I roared at you, I taunted you to hit me and I was a jerk too,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha pulls him to his chest and inhales his calming scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles nuzzles against his alpha’s neck, doing his best to drown himself in the other man’s scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” they say simultaneously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek pulls back and leans down to plant a kiss on Stiles’ lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about we go lay down and put this behind us yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles nods silently before letting out a laugh as the alpha lifts him up and carries him bridal style up the stairs and into their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As they lay on the bed Stiles turns to the alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm lucky to have you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I'm lucky to have you,” Derek says back before capturing Stiles’ lips with his again and together they lay in comfortable silence.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you everyone for the love and support!!!! it is greatly appreciated!!</p><p>if you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you thought in the comments below! I love seeing your feedback!</p><p>thank you again</p><p>-Grim💀🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Rut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Derek goes into an alpha rut....things happen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The following week Stiles notices how he and Derek’s relationship returns to what it had been. As if the argument had broken a layer of ice that Stiles had not recognized. Now though, however, he can see the tension rising in Derek’s eyes and his movements. The alpha moves more robotically and his eyes flitter around the room as if he's trying to find something out of place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes two days of this behavior before Stiles confronts him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He approaches the alpha while he sits on the couch, watching some show on the television.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha silently lifts his head to raise a brow at him. But the tense yet wild look is still in his eyes and the movement is too controlled to seem natural.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” Stiles questions, “you've been acting strange lately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha says nothing for a moment and then sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My...my rut, it's...it's coming soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles says nothing for a moment before nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, is there anything I can do to help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows that for alphas, ruts can sometimes be more volatile than heats for omegas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The last time I had my rut...I…” Derek stammers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes a breath to gathers his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I lost control,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles remains silent for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you hurt someone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No but I almost did, and I...I don't want to hurt you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles rubs a hand down his face and nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, what do you think we should do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to be restrained.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles feels his heart drop into his gut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won't restrain you, Derek, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles you aren’t getting it, I could lash out at you, ruts make alpha’s go crazy sometimes, we hump whatever we can just to release the tension,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles is suddenly greeted with the image of Derek giving it to a pillow while growling </span>
  <span>like an animal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stifling a shiver he nods with a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not going to fully restrain you Derek, but I'll at most put you in some cuffs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will your father understand us asking for his cuffs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles feels himself freeze before a blush spreads across his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We uh...we don't need to ask my father for his cuffs...I have some of my own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It takes Derek a moment to put two and two together, but once he does he smirks at the omega and nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles rubs his hands together and tries to bring them to the previous topic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So when do you think it's going to come on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek says nothing for a moment as he contemplates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hard to say, maybe a few days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll cross the bridge when we get there,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles wakes up the next day to something holding onto him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Opening his eyes he glances over his shoulder to find Derek smiling at him, the only thing that puts him off is the red glow of Derek’s eyes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Few days my ass,” he grumbles before turning to face the alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek, you’re in your rut, you need to let go of me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha lets out a low growl and grips him tighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't want to, you smell so good,” the alpha grumbles into his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Stiles feels a trail of slick make its way down his thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes he pushes down his emotions and hopes his hormones go down with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek,” he says somewhat firmly before taking a breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek, let me go,” he orders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately the alpha releases him though he can hear the defiant huff the other lets out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rising to his feet he glances at the alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You stay here, I'm going to go get the cuffs.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek says nothing, just keeps looking him up and down as if he's a piece of meat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rushing out of the room Stiles closes the door before going into the bathroom and opens the cupboard under the sink, reaching into the far back he feels the metallic cuffs and pulls them out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaving the bathroom he opens the door of the bedroom and freezes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finds that he can't move from his spot as he watches Derek erratically humping into his pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he can say anything the alpha lets out a strangled roar and Stiles just knows that his pillow is now covered in the alpha’s release.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“De...Derek?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha looks over his shoulder to stare at Stiles, his pupils dilating before lunging from his place on the bed to the omega.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles manages to hop out of the way at the last second and watches as Derek lands on his stomach with a grunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hurriedly, Stiles plants himself on Derek's back and pulls his arms behind him before locking the cuffs around his left wrist</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing Derek to his feet he pulls Derek to the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He winces as he tosses come covered pillow to the side before laying the alpha, who is doing anything and everything to turn around to face him, on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He locks the cuffs to the bedframe, effectively restraining the alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek you need to calm down,” he says gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please omega, please...it hurts.” Derek pleads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles feels his heart clench but shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you I would do this for you, Derek, you wanted this remember?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want you, your scent..it's...it's so intoxicating...please, I'll be good..I'll be gentle,” Derek tries again, his hips jerking upwards, humping the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If the situation weren’t so dire, Stiles would find it both funny and cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry Der, but I promised you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha lets out a whimper and falls limply in the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm going to be right back, I'll get you some water,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ignores Derek’s whimpers as he leaves the room and enters the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grabbing a glass from the cupboards he fills it with water before grabbing a washcloth and wetting that as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He returns to the bedroom and frowns as he finds Derek struggling in the cuffs. Taking a second to observe the alpha he notes that Derek’s claws are extended and his fangs have dropped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please Stiles...let me...let me touch you, please,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles doesn’t move for a moment before sighing and moving to sit on the edge of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gently he cups Derek’s head and helps him drink. The alpha leans into his touch and hums.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking the cloth he places the cloth on Derek’s forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking pity on the struggling alpha Stiles leans down and captures Derek’s lips with his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he pulls back he smiles gently down at his alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing back up he leaves the room and closes the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He makes it to the couch before he crumbles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The emotions of the alpha are running rampant and he can smell the lust that clings to his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles,” he hears Derek call out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles,” again though this time Derek’s tone is broken and strangled, as if it is taking all of his energy to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'll be good, I'll behave...just please don't leave me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles again feels his heart clench, letting out a sigh he returns to the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tears in Derek’s eyes cause Stiles to falter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please,” the alpha begs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly Stiles moves to lay next to the restrained alpha on the bed. He rests his head on Derek’s chest and lazily runs his hand up and down Derek’s stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don't leave me,” Derek whimpers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never,” Stiles replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two Days Later</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles lets out a groan as he stretches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking up from his place on the bed, he smiles at a sleeping Derek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha is currently laying with his hands cuffed in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles remembers when he had moved the cuffs allowing Derek to move in and out of the bed, it had been when Derek had woke up the second day of his rut and informed Stiles of his need for the restroom which caused Stiles to feel slightly embarrassed at the fact that he hadn’t exactly thought of that when he first restrained Derek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reaches up to gently nudge the alpha awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” he asks softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I got hit by a bus,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles smiles softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha lifts his head and looks around, taking inventory of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is your pillow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles feels himself groan as he buries his face in Derek’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let just get you cleaned up and I'll explain it later,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha holds his gaze for a moment before nodding with narrowed eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you all for the love and support that you have shown this fic, it means a lot to see that you are enjoying this story.</p><p>if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below, your thoughts and feedback are always appreciated.</p><p>-Grim💀🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. PTSD</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles fills Derek in on what happened during his rut.</p><p>Old scars make themselves known</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You took care of me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles stares at Derek in disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I took care of you,” he hisses. “Derek you’re my alpha, I will always take care of you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not many omegas would take care of their alpha in a rut..some would just leave us to deal with it ourselves,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we can both agree that I'm not like most omegas,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek nods looks down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something is bothering you,” Stiles says before sitting down next to the alpha on the bed. He follows Derek’s gaze and frowns when he finds the pair of cuffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My last omega would cuff or chain me in a room and inject me with something...and it would make me so hot..and it hurt so much I wanted nothing more than to touch her but she would just laugh and walk away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Rut inducers,’ Stiles guesses. He's heard of those types of drugs, omegas using them on their alphas mainly so they can synchronize ruts with heats, but sometimes they were used in punishments. Omegas doing exactly what Derek’s former omega did to punish the alpha...he finds it despicable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will never do those things to you, Derek,” Stiles promises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know but…” Derek pauses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should, it's what other omegas would do...it's how it </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> be,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles looks away and is silent for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mom never did,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks up to find Derek watching him, silently encouraging him to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My mom never ordered my dad around, growing up I remember that my mom treated him like her equal and I am going to do the same, no arguments.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek holds his gaze and nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, now that we got that settled, I'm going to go make breakfast, and then I have a meeting with a client,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek stands to his feet as well and looks around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you want me to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything you want,” Stiles responds with a smile. “You can watch television, read a book, take a nap...I really don't care as long as your happy and relaxed,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek nods before accepting the kiss that Stlies plants on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega then turns and leaves the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek lingers for a moment, looking around the taking in the scent of his omega. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek doesn’t mind being home alone, the quiet is peaceful, but it's also suffocating, having grown so used to Stiles always talking to him, joking with him, the silence seems foreign.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since Stiles had left hours ago for his meeting with his client, Derek hadn't done much of anything else, he had sat on the couch, turned on the television, and waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You'll never be good enough,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice catches his attention. Looking around he tries to locate the origin but when he finds no one else in the house he slowly settles back onto the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re just a pity project for him, nothing more than some stray that he took in to feel better about himself,</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again Derek looks around the house, it was as if the voice was right beside him but he couldn't see who it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He doesn’t actually love you, how could he? You’re broken, Derek, no one likes a broken alpha,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No..he..he loves me, Stiles loves me, he said so,” Derek argues against the voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course he did, has to keep you pliant and happy, we both know what happens if you lose control,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head Derek buries his face in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No...please...stop, just shut up,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Face it, Derek, you will never be an alpha that he loves, you think he wants to mate with you? To carry your pups? Please, I would love to hear how he would explain to your pups that daddy Derek can't be around because he's nothing but a broken fuck up of an alpha,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles smiles as he opens the door to the house, the meeting with his client had gone great, the owner of the business had a very open mind and granted Stiles creative freedom when it came to designing the logo for his bookstore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, his smile dropped when he entered the home to find it completely silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek?” he calls out but when there is no answer he begins to investigate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After clearing the entire bottom floor he climbs the stairs and moves to his and Derek’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What he finds has his heart-shattering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laying on the floor in front of the bed, clutching to Stiles’ red sweater, is Derek with his face covered in tears as he sobs into the article of clothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha continues to sob.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving forward Stiles kneels next to his alpha and slowly reaches out. He jerks back when Derek flinches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No..please...don't touch me,” Derek all but screams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek, what’s wrong? What happened?” Stiles insists as he frowns at the alpha</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...you don't want me, no one wants a broken alpha,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arching a brow Stiles moves to sit next to the curled up Derek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who told you that you were broken and that I wouldn't want you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She did,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles feels his heart freeze for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who Derek? Who is she?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My old omega,”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you all for the love and support that you have shown this fic, it means a lot to me, i know i have been absent but I'm starting to get back into it, motivation has been evading me as of late. sorry!!!</p><p>if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below, I love seeing your feedback and thoughts!!</p><p>thank you all again!!</p><p>-Grim💀🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Old Flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles helps Derek through his panic attack and a new player comes into the fold</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stiles watched as Derek hung his head as if he were embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Derek…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you don't understand, I'm broken and I can't be fixed, I...no one can fix me,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles feels his heartbreak at the sight of his alpha openly sobbing. Moving forward, he wraps Derek in his arms and allows the older man to cry into his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Derek you are a strong alpha, and you don't need to be fixed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not,” Derek insists into his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not worthy of your love, I'm weak and pathetic and I'll never be good enough for you,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles gently pulls away, lifting his hand he wipes away the tears that trail down Derek’s face with his thumb. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Derek, I don't know what happened while I was gone but I could never think those things of you, you are the most loving alpha, and I can't help but love you with my entire heart.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The older man falters in his crying for a moment to raise his gaze to Stiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Derek we have been over this before,” Stile says softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a beautiful person and what happened between you and your previous omega is not your fault,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How can you say that though, you don't know </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> that I have been through,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, I don't but I trust that in time you will be willing to tell me what has happened to you, but I can't help but love you with all my heart.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The alpha says nothing for a moment before hunching in on himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don't know what’s wrong with me,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You have been mistreated by those you gave your heart to but never received it back until now and it's hard to understand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek gives a quiet nod.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sit there unspeaking for a while before Derek breaks the silence, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did your meeting go?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At first, Stiles is tempted to change the topic back to Derek, but pushes those thoughts aside and gives a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was good, the client is allowing me to have freedom with the design.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek grins. “I'm happy for you,”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles bites his lower lip for a moment before standing to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He extends his hand to the alpha who looks up with an arched brow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, I let go eat lunch, and then we can relax for the rest of the day,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek doesn’t move for a moment but finally nods and accepts the hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The omega lifts him to his feet and leads him to the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I should cook,” Derek says as they enter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can do it myself,” Stiles says softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” Derek whimpers, causing Stiles to flinch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I need to do this,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek holds the alpha’s gaze for a moment before nodding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sits on a stool and watches as Derek begins moving around the kitchen, pulling ingredients and pots and pans from various cupboards. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I love you right?” Stiles says, breaking the silence in the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek pauses momentarily before turning to face him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you do, I just...it's hard to believe that you do even with the bond we share.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles nods because he knows this to be true.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand that and it's ok, I will never stop loving you and I will prove it to you every second day if I have to,” he promises.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek can't help but smile as he nods and returns to making dinner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Everything will be ok,’ he thinks ‘I just have to survive this,’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So this is where he is?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“With that bratty Stilinski omega, yes,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kate Argent nods with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking down to the photos of Stiles and Derek that her men had collected she hums to herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's time to come home you little bitch,” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for all the love and support that has been shown to this fic!!!! </p>
<p>if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below!!</p>
<p>thank you all again!!</p>
<p>-Grim💀🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Derek indulges one of Stiles' fantasies</p><p>An old enemy comes into the fold.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stiles smiles as he watches Derek cook breakfast in nothing but his tight black boxer briefs. The ones that cling to his form in all the right places. The bulge of his endowment tenting enough that Stiles is salivating, the curvature of the fabric that cups the alpha’s ass. It has Stiles thinking of adding Derek to the meal.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stiles?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The omega shakes his head as he comes back to reality to find Derek leaning over the kitchen island.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh..yeah?” he stammers.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re thinking out loud again,” Derek grins.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles feels a blush spread across his entire body.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So you-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Heard that you want to add me to the meal? Yep,” Derek smirks. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles stills as Derek moves to stand behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no qualms with you eating me,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles again feels a blush spread.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean it?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stiles...I'm your alpha...and quite literally your property...you can do what you want with me,” Derek says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But most alpha’s don't like the idea of an omega doing anything to them other than a blowjob,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And that's where you would be wrong,” Derek says casually.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alpha’s or at least the ones I have met before, find the fact that an omega would feel confident enough to do that hot and the power that they would have to exert sexy.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So if I-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Stiles...if you wanted me to bend over this counter right now and eat your breakfast off my ass I wouldn't mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles thinks for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“While that sounds fun...I think we can save that for later...but...how would you feel about,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You fucking me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles nods silently while averting his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He feels a hand on his chin, lifting it so he is looking into Derek’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I would love that,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But I...I can't knot you,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Derek shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter...to feel you inside me...would be heavenly enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles smiles as he feels his confidence rise and then he finally understands what Derek had meant.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then </span>
  <span>alpha</span>
  <span>, bend over the counter,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Omega,” Derek bows his head in acknowledgment and does as instructed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles reaches out to hook his fingers into the waistband of Derek’s boxers and pulls them down the alpha’s legs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Derek instinctively spreads his legs to give Stiles more access to his body.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Taking Derek’s cheeks in his hands, Stiles gently kneads them like dough, causing the alpha to groan in delight. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling he then spreads them and takes in the sight of Derek’s winking hole.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is your alpha up to your standards?” Derek teases as he leans over the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles leans down to swipe his tongue over the alpha’s ring. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck,” Derek moans, he buries his face into his arm as pleasure runs through his body.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh damn,” Stiles smiles. “I kinda like you like this,” he gives a playful smack to Derek’s ass. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bent over practically begging for my dick,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Want...want to feel you inside me,” Derek insists.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You will baby, I just have to prepare you,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly runs from the kitchen into the living room and retrieves the bottle of lube he stashed in the side table just in case of any future surprise heats and ruts.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Returning to the kitchen he smiles when he finds Derek wiggling his ass side to side enticingly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you really that greedy for my cock Alpha?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You bet I am,” Derek chuckles. “Can't wait to feel your cock inside me,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles can't help but let out a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You have one hell of a dirty mouth.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before Derek can respond, he groans as he feels Stiles slip a finger into his tight hole. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhng,” he grunts. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You like that?” Stiles asks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Y..yes,” Derek breathes as Stiles adds another finger and begins to open him up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once Stiles has worked four fingers into him he tells the omega that he is ready.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright Alpha, get ready,” Stiles warns before slowly inserting his cock into Derek’s entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha moans at the intrusion.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn you’re so fucking tight,” Stiles hums. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he bottoms out he pauses.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You can move,” Derek says a second later.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Stiles arches a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me Omega,” Derek grits out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me like I fuck you, hard and rough.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles, admittedly, is speechless for a moment before gathering himself, </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling out he quickly slams back in, all the way to the hilt of his cock. Derek lets out a grunt that quickly turns into a moan.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling, Stiles builds up a rhythm of quick and forceful thrusts deep into Derek’s hole.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha curls his fingers along the edges of the island as he bucks back onto Stiles’ cock, meeting each thrust from the omega with his own, doing anything he can to cause Stiles’’ dick to push deeper into his body.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck!” Derek groans. “You feel so good inside me,”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” the alpha exclaims as he reaches down to grip his own cock.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles closes his eyes as he continues to thrust into his alpha’s ass.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Soon the tingling sensation approaches and his breaths become erratic.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck I'm close,” he warns Derek who has continued to strip his own cock.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Me...fuck me too,” the alpha whines. “My...my knot..it's,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You gonna knot the air </span>
  <span>Alpha</span>
  <span>” Stiles purs the word, sending tingles up Derek’s spine.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Y..yes,” he nods.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Please Omega...please let me come,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Come for me Alpha,” Stiles instructs as he gives one final thrust into the alpha before he too is shooting his own release into Derek.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The other man growls as his knot inflates and he lets loose shot after shot of come onto the floor below him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles feels his legs give out and he collapses onto Derek’s back, the feeling of Derek’s flesh against his cheek, combined with the smell of pleasure, sex, and content coming from his alpha quickly soothes him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That…was divine,” he says against Derek’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm...I'm glad you enjoyed it, I rather liked it myself,” Derek chuckles lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They remain how they are for a few more moments before separating, Derek goes to grab the mop and cleans the puddle of his cooling come before returning to cooking.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Six Days Later</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Derek waits for Stiles to return home anxiously, he couldn't help the warm feeling in his chest as he looked at the table where he had laid out a dinner of chicken alfredo and wine. He had felt the need to make a special dinner to celebrate the fact that Stiles had finishing out a deal and design for his latest client and pleasing said client. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He is pulled from his thoughts by a knock.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Raising a brow, he stares at the door. Stiles usually would just use his key.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly he approaches and turns the handle. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He lets out a yelp as the door burst opens and a group of men tackle him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling his instincts wash over him he roars. How dare these men come into his and Stiles’ den.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Shifting his weight he rolls to the side and bucks off one of his attackers. Standing to his feet he snarls at the last one standing who smiles before lunging. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The pricking sensation causes Derek to flinch and step backward. Looking back at his attackers he shakes his head as his vision blurs and the room seems to spin. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Letting out a whimper he feels his eyes close as his vision blackens and the ground comes surging upward.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles pauses as he stares at the open front door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly he climbs the stairs and enters the house. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Derek?” he calls out</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When there is no response, the sour feeling turns into a sensation of emptiness.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly his phone begins ringing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling out the device from his pocket he looks to the screen and immediately answers it when he sees that it is Derek.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Hello Stiles,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles feels himself freeze. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is this?” he questions.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>You may not have met me, but I'm sure Derek has told you about me….I'm Kate, Kate Argent...I'm Derek's old omega,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles can feel his blood run cold as the admission hits him in full force.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh..well you see the thing is,” Kate’s voice takes on a tauntingly sweet tone. “I didn't actually call you to demand ransom or anything, I just felt you should know that Derek will no longer be your concern,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I will find you Kate...and when I do I am going to tear you to pieces.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Bold words,”</span>
  <span> Kate teases “</span>
  <span>I would love to stay Stiles, but I have to cut this chat short...I </span>
  <span>do</span>
  <span> have an Alpha to break in...toodles,” </span>
  <span>she laughs before hanging up the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles grits his teeth before dialing his father.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey kiddo whats-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Derek has been taken,”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His father goes silent on the other side of the line.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need me to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kate turns to smile as Derek glares at her from his position, chained to a metal fence, his arms above his head and multiple electrodes attached all over his upper body.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh how delicious you look like this,” Kate smiles as she approaches the chained alpha.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lifting her hand she runs her fingers over the gag in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You got away from me once Derek...never again,” she insists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This time...you won't want to leave my side,”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for the love and support!!!</p><p>if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below.</p><p>-Grim💀🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles pulls in all the stops to get Derek back to him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Noah watches as his son paces back and forth in his office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles you’re going to get nauseous if you keep this up,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles glances at his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek has been taken and I have no idea where he is, what else am I supposed to do?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah frowns in sympathy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you are nervous, but we have our best alpha trackers out looking for him, your friends are even helping, Derek is going to need you to be grounded when we find him..you can't afford to go feral.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles lets out a frustrated growl before stopping and taking a breath. Nodding he sits on the couch in his father’s office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re right, I'm sorry,” he murmurs, looking down at the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand on his shoulder causes him to look up at his father who gives him a calming smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's nothing to be sorry about, your alpha was taken and you are nervous, it's understandable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just…” Stiles begins. “I can't lose him, Dad,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t going to, we’ll find him and bring him back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kate smiles around the forkful of noodles as she watches Derek writhe in pain from the electric current running through his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once it stops, the alpha lets out pain-filled gasps as he goes limp in his bonds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ple-please...let me go,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swallowing her food, Kate sets the noodle box on the table next to her and rises to her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving to stand in front of the gasping alpha she bats her eyes and smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All you have to do is give me what I want,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won't...I won't betray Stiles like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kate’s smile turns to a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha lets out a scream of pure pain as the strongest current he has experienced yet tears through his body. His muscles feel like jello and his blood feels as if it is boiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kate lets out a sigh as he screams before returning to her seat and continuing to eat her food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles looks up as Parrish enters the office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, we have her brother and sister in law here,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah looks to Stiles who arches a brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Send them in,” Noah says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jordan nods and closes the door. A moment later a tall male alpha and his red-haired omega enter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sherrif,” the alpha begins. “I'm Chris Argent, and this is my wife, Victoria,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah nods before turning back to Chris. “You’re Kate Argent’s brother,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sir,” Chris nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re sister kidnapped my alpha,” Stiles cuts in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Chris and Victoria look over to him and wince.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I apologize,” Chris says. “She has always been...troubled,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't care whether she has been troubled or a saint,” Stiles growls. “I want to know if you can help me find her and get my alpha back,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chris looks to Noah who says nothing and holds his gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will try my best Omega, Chris says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles watches as Chris looks at his wife for a moment before leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they are gone Stiles turns to his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you trust them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah nods silently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should go home and try to get some rest,” Noah says softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I can't..not until I have him back,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah again nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles stands to his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm going to go get a hold of Deaton and see if he can offer any leads.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah says nothing but watches as Stiles leaves the office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two Days Later</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please...please make it stop,” Derek whimpers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All you have to do is kneel for me...submit to me...and it will stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek lets out another whimper before letting out a roar and snapping at Kate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come one now Derek, as much as I love hearing your screams and watching you writhe in pain...I would prefer for you to just pledge yourself to me and this all ends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek slumps in his chains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will never submit to you,” he pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kate nods slowly, a cold glare in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think a few days alone with your thoughts will help you learn your place,” she says coldly before leaving the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Twelve Days Later</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles can feel his control slipping as he sits in his and Derek’s room, doing his best to calm himself with Derek’s scent that lingers on the alpha’s clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone ringing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grabbing it from the side table he answers the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We found him,” his father’s voice comes through. “I'm on my way to come to get you and then we are heading out to the location,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he ok?” Stiles questions as he jumps off the bed and runs from the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don't know, we haven’t breached the property yet, we are afraid that if we do she might do something in desperation,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles nods his head in understanding. He pulls on his shoes and coat before opening the door just as his father’s cruiser pulls into his driveway. Running out of the house he throws open the passenger side door and hops in. Buckling his seatbelt as an afterthought, and they pull out before taking off down the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> we know?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That the house is in the middle of nowhere and that she’s crazy,” Noah says as he makes a left turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They drive down the road, but Stiles doesn’t focus on the surroundings, no, his mind is playing multiple scenarios in his head of how this can go down. It makes him even more anxious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finally come to a stop on the outskirts of a gathering of police cruisers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stepping out of the cruiser he follows his dad to one where a few deputies have gathered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what’s the plan boss?” one of the questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We breach and take her alive,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As his father speaks, Stiles looks to the house in question. It's more of a cabin than anything but he doesn’t care...all he cares about is getting Derek back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What am I supposed to do?” he asks aloud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You?” Noah exclaims. “You are staying right here,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whirling on his father he glares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I can't do that,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles you will stay here,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will not!” he shouts, his eyes shimmering their omega blue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watches as his father flinches but stands his ground. The other deputies look at their sheriff in awe. Although it is his son, to stand up to a feral omega and not submit is something not commonly heard of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles I can't lose you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's when Stiles feels his control slip from his grasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>can't lose </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” he snarls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He notices the other deputies slowly approaching him but they quickly step back at a flash of his eyes, ducking their heads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles...get control of yourself,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I can't,” Stiles pants. “I...I’m -I need Derek,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He notices that his dad is taking small steps towards him and it makes him feel defensive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that Stiles...but please listen to me, we will-Stiles!” Noah shouts as Stiles hunches over for a moment before standing straight, his eyes still their omega blue, though now his fangs have dropped and his claws have sprouted from his fingertips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before anyone can stop him he turns and takes off toward the house. A distant part of his mind makes out his father telling the officers to follow him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a snarl he leaps against the door, using his built up momentum to burst through it, the wood shattering to splinters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing in the doorway he lifts his nose to take in any scents in the air, he rumbles deep in his chest as he catches Derek’s and follows it to a stairwell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the bottom of the steps is another door that quickly becomes splinters like the entry door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes a step into a large open room and freezes when he finds a woman the distant functional part of his brain surmises to be Kate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, a feral omega here for his alpha? How cute?” the woman says </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Stiles says nothing back she smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too far gone to speak? No matter you will still be able to see me kill him, ya know the whole ‘if I can't have him no one can,” schtick,” she smirks before pulling a knife from behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she rears back her arm Stiles lunges with a roar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two omega’s quickly become a rolling mass on the floor, roars and snarls emanating from them as they both fight for the upper hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It ends with Kate pinning a snarling Stiles on his back to the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's been fun sweetheart but time for you to die,” she smirks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as she slams her hand down, the blade of the knife in her hand aimed at Stiles’ heart, he lashes out and catches her in the throat with his claws.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instinctively she drops the knife and reaches up to grasp at her bleeding neck. It's all Stiles needs to turn the tables.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a primal growl, he throws her off him and rises to his feet. Slowly he stalks towards her, watching as she struggles to breathe, relishing in the sight of her slowly trying to crawl away.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah and his deputies follow the sounds of growling down the stairs. The alpha sheriff freezing at the sight of a passed out Derek Hale laying on the floor while in the back of the room, his son is tearing Kate Argent apart. At this point...Noah doesn’t think there is a chance that the woman is alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles,” he calls out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watches as his son freezes before turning to him, his entire front has been drenched in blood and his eyes dart between his father and the deputies before settling back on Noah.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Step away from her son,” Noah says gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Took. Mate,” Stiles growls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah feels his chest constrict with emotion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know she did Stiles, but Derek is safe, he's right there,” he says, gesturing towards the unconscious alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if just noticing Derek’s presence, Stiles rushes over to his mate and nuzzles against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah nods to his deputies who slowly move around the omega and alpha pair. Once they make it to the remains of Kate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah slowly approaches his son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kneeling down he looks between his son and Derek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles...we have to get him to a hospital.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Stiles lets out a growl Noah doesn’t even flinch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you don't want to leave him Stiles but we have to make sure he is ok,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment Stiles lets his father take Derek and carry him out of the cellar and up the stairs, with him following close behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek wakes to find Noah standing over him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back to the land of the living.” the sheriff says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where...where am I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re in the hospital in Beacon Hills,” Noah says</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Kate?!” Derek suddenly flinches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah’s expression turns sour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About that,” he begins</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a roar tears through the hallway outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that would be my point,” Noah mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That would be Stiles,” Noah says, looking to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek looks to the door and frowns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with him?” he questions, his instincts to comfort and find out what is wrong with his omega taking over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He went feral Derek,” Noah says seriously. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger alpha feels his heart rate quicken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would he go feral?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because you were taken by Kate and he couldn't find you for two weeks...I'm not entirely surprised he went feral...I'm more surprised he killed Kate,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek whirls on Noah with surprise in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tore her to pieces for hurting you...and for almost killing you, wasn't much left of her,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek looks back to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to see him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noah says nothing for a moment before nodding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek watches as the sheriff moves to the door and leaves the room for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek waits impatiently for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the door opens and Stiles enters, Derek lets out a yelp as he is tackled onto the bed by an omega who begins nuzzling his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles?” Derek inquires.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mate. Hurt. Safe. Now,” Stiles grumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rubbing his hand up and down the omega’s back, he does his best to soothe the feral Stiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Stiles, I'm safe now...I'm safe because of you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My. Mate,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek can't help but chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Stiles, I'm your mate,” Derek says as he plants a kiss on Stiles’ head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you have to come back to me, Stiles. I need you to come back to me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega lifts his head to stare into Derek’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha can see the exact moment that Stiles’ mentality settles. His pupils lose their dilation and his irises return to their whiskey brown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding, Derek smiles and hums as Stiles brings their lips together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they part Stiles frowns before turning to his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Glad your back to yourself, kiddo,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What...what have I done?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's nothing for you to worry about, your actions are being interpreted as understandable and no charges are being pressed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I killed her,” he says quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You saved your alpha, Stiles...that is nothing to be ashamed of...I'm proud of you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I'm thankful,” Derek says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles turns to Derek in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just couldn't lose you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you didn't,” Derek smiles. “You saved me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles hums as he lays his head on his alpha’s shoulder as his adrenaline crashes and darkness envelopes him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for the love and support!!!</p><p>tell me what you thought in the comments below, your feedback is appreciated</p><p>-Grim💀🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Unplanned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Derek and Stiles do their best to settle back into their routine after Derek's release from the hospital. </p><p>Stiles reveals surprising information to Derek that excites the both of them.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Derek is in the hospital for a week and a half before he is allowed to go home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every day that he lays in the hospital bed, Stiles is there beside him. Keeping a constant watch over his alpha.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the day that Derek is discharged from the hospital, he allows Stiles to lead him to the jeep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite him being confirmed to be fine other than a few bruises on his ribs from the electrical shocks, he thinks it best not to argue with Stiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arriving home Stiles tells him to go sit in the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles...I'm fine,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega turns to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you arguing with me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek feels his instincts take over and he bares his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I'm sorry Omega, I'm sorry..I’ll...I'll go sit down, I'm sorry,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he turns to leave he freezes at the hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek I'm sorry,” he hears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking over his shoulder he takes note of the regret that is painted over his omega’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't mean to come off as the commanding omega, I just want you to rest up until you’re feeling a hundred percent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm already feeling fine,” Derek protests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles looks down and mutters something under his breath that Derek can't even hear with his alpha hearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you say that again?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know you say you feel fine but Derek you were kidnapped for two weeks and in the hospital for a week and a half because you had been electrocuted and tortured...so please, when I ask you to rest, it's not because I'm trying to control you...it's because I'm concerned about you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek says nothing for a moment before nodding. Making his way to the couch he lays down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles watches him from the entryway to the kitchen for a moment before nodding and venturing into the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One Week Later</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles lets out a sigh as he lays down on the couch. Having just came home from work he places his hand over his face and closes his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking out from under his arm he finds Derek standing at the end of the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, work just gave me a headache and I was having to run back and forth from my office because this client is being an absolute prick and not wanting to listen to any of my ideas. So now I have a headache and my feet are killing me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Derek nods before reaching out and gently rubbing the sole of Stiles’ foot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Stiles smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In this light, Stiles can see Derek’s body glistening from the heat-induced sweat brought on by his time in the kitchen. The alpha’s bare chest sparkles with the perspiration. Taking in the sight of his half-naked alpha, Stiles can't help but shiver as the sight excites him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He notices Derek’s smile after a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like what you see omega?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A big, sexy Alpha wearing nothing but black briefs offering to give me a foot massage? I love what I see...I love you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Derek says. “Now let me take care of you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles says nothing as Derek begins to gently massage his feet, relaxing sensations was over him and he closes his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Derek watches as Stiles slowly succumbs to sleep just as he is finishing up the massage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning down he scoops the omega into his arms and carries him up the stairs to their room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laying him down in the bed he moves out of the room to go make sure that everything from making dinner is put away before placing the food into the fridge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Can always warm it back up’ he thinks to himself before returning back upstairs and climbing in next to his omega in the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he whispers before placing a kiss on his sleeping mate’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laying down, he gently places his arm over Stiles’ side and closes his eyes, allowing himself to be claimed by sleep as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles wakes to Derek sitting up in bed next to him reading a book.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling over he rests his head on Derek’s thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you sleep?” the alpha asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, partially due to my beautiful alpha giving me a massage to put me to sleep.” Stiles smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek can’t help but smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I think my beautiful alpha deserves a reward for his good behavior,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arching a brow, Derek grins even wider.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I know...and what is my reward, Omega?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watches as Stiles shifts and begins to undo his pants. Once they are completely off he removes his shirt and straddles Derek’s waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You get to knot your omega,” Stiles says with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Setting his book aside, Derek reaches up to run his hands over Stiles’ sides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want my knot omega?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know I do, haven’t had it in a while...I miss it,” Stiles admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek lets out a low chuckle before nodding. Hooking his thumbs into the waistband of Stiles’ boxers he pulls them down before allowing the omega to do the same with his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they are both naked Derek brings his finger to his mouth and wets it with his tongue. Reaching around he slowly breaches Stiles’ hole causing the omega to whimper and moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha soon feels slick begins to trail down from Stiles’ entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles arches his back as Derek rubs his cock over the omega’s hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please Alpha,” Stiles moans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't worry baby,” Derek coos. “I'll give you what you want,” he assures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly he pushes his cock into the omega letting out his own moan as pleasure envelopes him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You feel so good,” he says as he continues to push into his mate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ungh,” Stiles moans. “So do you,” the omega moans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek continues to thrust into Stiles for a moment before realizing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles...we don't have a condom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't need one, want your knot...want to carry your pups,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek can't help but let out a primal animalistic growl as he quickens his pace and increases the force behind his thrusts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck!” Stiles all but shouts as the force causes him to bounce up and down, the sound of his hips impacting with Derek’s thighs fills the room alongside the moans and groans of pleasures.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching up, Derek cups Stiles’ chin in his hand and turns the omega’s gaze to his own. Craning his neck he lets his alpha red bleed into his eyes before letting out a growl and burying his fangs into Stiles’ shoulder, right over the existing mating mark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“FUCK!” Stiles shouts as he shoots his release onto Derek’s chest, the sensation of his omega’s come coating his bare skin is enough to send Derek over the edge. He feels his knot inflate, tying the alpha and omega together. He groans as his cock shoots burst after burst of come into his mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he says after freeing his jaw from Stiles’ flesh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I love you too,” Stiles moans before leaning down to bite into Derek’s shoulder as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Derek’s knot deflates the omega collapses to the side of Derek and continues to let out short pants of breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you mean it?” Derek asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to carry my pups?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles pushes up to support himself on his forearms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn't I mean it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Most omega’s look at me and would think I'm a perfect breeding stud...not much for wanting to carry my pups,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek...I meant it when I said I love you, and I meant it just as much when I said I want to carry your pups, you’re not just some breeding stud to me, you're my alpha, my mate...and I am excited to bring you pups,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek can't help but smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There isn't a day that goes by that I regret submitting to you and loving you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles lets out a small chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love that you allowed yourself to submit to me, it was a big step.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Derek can reply, Stiles moves up to capture the alpha’s lips in his. Once they pull back Derek finds himself looking into Stiles’ smiling eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about we go get breakfast,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I wear my uniform?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about you wear something else,” Stiles teases as he reaches up to tweak one of Derek’s nipples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” the alpha says, arching a brow. “And what should I wear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s that navy jockstrap in there that frames your ass just right and cups your magnificent cock in the most divine of ways,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that can be arranged,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles smiles as he watches Derek climb off the bed and move to his drawers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instinctively the omega rests his hand on his stomach, a fluttering warmth in his chest as he thinks about the possibility of bringing children into this world with Derek.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you all for the love and support!!!</p><p>if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below!!</p><p>thank you all again</p><p>-Grim💀🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Birthday Gifts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles finds out important news and gives Derek his birthday gifts</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Three Months Later</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles stared down at the pregnancy test in his hands. Tears filled his eyes as he smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He mentally thanks Lydia and Erica for practically forcing him to buy the pregnancy test when he began exhibiting signs. He could tell that something was up, with the odd cravings for pickles with ranch, which Derek had found weird but never made a comment about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the biggest tell was the morning sickness. It tore through Stiles and was still plaguing him to the point where he just wanted to stay in bed all the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pulling out his phone he takes a picture of the test and sends it to his dad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost immediately his screen flashes with a phone call from his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a breath he answers and puts the device on speaker. He just has to hope that Derek doesn’t come home earlier than expected from his run to the store.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re pregnant?!” his father exclaims.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's what the test showed,” Stiles says with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles I’m….I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega can’t help but laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm going to be a grandfather,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuckling again Stiles nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Dad, you are going to be a grandfather,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did Derek take it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I uh...I haven’t told him yet, I could make it a present for his birthday tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think that is a lovely idea,” his father says on the other line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just then he hears Derek pull into the drive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to go, Dad, Derek just got home,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you son, and I'm happy for you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, love you too dad,” Stiles says before hanging up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment later Derek walks through the door. He carries the grocery bags in and sets them on the table, pausing halfway to plant a kiss on Stiles’ lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles smiles and watches as Derek then pulls his shirt over his head before toeing off his shoes and peeling off his socks. Stiles watches with lust as Derek unzips his jeans and lets them fall to his ankles before stepping out of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So did you get everything?” Stiles questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Derek nods as he adjusts the waistband of his briefs before beginning to store everything away in the cupboards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well I still have to wrap two of your presents so you stay out here and I will be in my room wrapping your presents.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha says nothing for a moment before nodding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles stands on his toes and plants a kiss on Derek’s cheek before moving into the guest bedroom where he had hidden the gifts in the closet. Admittedly it wasn't the easiest thing to do, hiding the gifts with Derek being home so much. Stiles smiles at the memories of constantly sending Derek out to do errands around town while his father would pick up what he needed from the stores and drop them off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Closing the door he sets to work, pulling out the wrapping paper that is red with black cartoon wolves in doing various activities, Stiles’ favorite is drawn to look like it's begging for a belly rub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles lays down the paper and pulls the first gift for Derek it's full series of books by Derek’s favorite author. Humming to himself he wraps the box and applies the tape. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Setting it aside he pulls out the pregnancy test and smiles down at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decides not to wrap it, instead, he hides it in the closet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, Stiles bends at the waist and places the cake into the oven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grins to himself as he feels Derek rub up against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing up he turns around and looks up at Derek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday Alpha,” Stiles says before capturing Derek’s lips with his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Derek says once they part. “I'll go get dressed in a second, I just wanted to see you first, you woke up before me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had to make your cake,” Stiles replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I just like waking up next to you...it grounds me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sties admittedly feels his heart flutter at that and grins. Planting another kiss on Derek’s lips he slaps the alpha on the ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright go, go get dressed my dad will be here any second, and although I love ogling you in nothing but your underwear and less, I doubt my father would,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your father would what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Derek and Stiles turn to find Noah standing in the doorway holding a present box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad!” Stiles says moving to stand in front of Derek’s half-naked form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles..your mother used to have me wear nothing but my gun belt, boots, and collar...you having Derek wear nothing but his briefs...isn’t that surprising,” his father replies as he moves to set the gift on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad!” Stiles shrieks with embarrassment at what his father says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He buries his face in his hands and sighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Derek..just...just go get dressed,” Stiles says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His alpha nods and moves quickly into the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a moment to collect himself Stiles breathes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn't need to hear about your and mom’s little...arrangement… you’re my dad,” Stiles glares at his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, son but when you have kids..embarrassing them is pretty much your second job,” he says with a wink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still...gross,” Stiles mumbles even as his father pulls him into a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek returns a moment later dressed in grey sweatpants, his red thumb old sweater that he knows Stiles loves seeing him in, and barefoot. To Stiles, he looks like a big snuggly bear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles looks around the room and takes in the sight of his friends and father around the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright everyone, time for presents,” he calls out as he sets his plate of cake on the table next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone gathers around Derek who sits on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles watches as Derek begins opening the gifts, thanking each person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When it comes time for Stiles to give Derek his presents the alpha gives him a smile before accepting the present box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega watches him unwrap it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek’s eyes bulge out at the sight of the books in his hands. Looking up to Stiles he grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You remembered,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you like that author and like the preview for the first one so I decided to get you the full series.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha rises to his feet and pulls him into a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your welcome Alpha,” Stiles replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they part Stlies continues to smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is one more present that I have for you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This causes Derek to raise a brow but says nothing. Moving into the guest bedroom he retrieves the pregnancy test before returning to the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I already told my dad about this, because I was freaking out but…” he says as he holds out the test to Derek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha accepts it and looks down. For a moment he is unmoving and silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...you’re pregnant?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles nods with tears in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega lets out a laugh as Derek lifts him off his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re pregnant!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room fills with cheers and applause. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re carrying my pups,” Derek whispers against Stiles’ lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nodding Stiles continues to smile. “I found out yesterday, and I wanted to surprise you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Best birthday gift ever,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night Derek lays next to Stiles, his hand rubbing gentle circles on the omega’s stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just...wow…” Derek sighs happily. “I can't believe we are going to have pups,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you excited?” Stiles questions with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm extremely excited, I've always wanted pups, I just…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were in a bad place,” Stiles says gently. “But now you are better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because of you,” Derek says before craning his neck to plant a kiss on Stiles’ lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for the love and support!!</p><p>if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below!</p><p>-Grim💀🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Alexandria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pregnancy Compilation and birth</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Four Months Pregnant</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles hummed to himself as he layed back on the chair in the examination room in the doctor’s office. His shirt was pulled up to expose his belly. Derek stands next to him while they wait for the doctor who enters a few moments later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Omega Stilinski I'm Dr. Morrell,” the woman introduces. She nods to Derek who gives returns the gesture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving over to the sonograph, she pulls on a pair of gloves before popping the cap of the gel container.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you both ready to see your pup?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Derek and Stiles say at the same time causing Dr. Morrell to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well good, and do you want to know the gender?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles looks to Derek who holds his gaze as they have a silent conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally Stiles nods. Turning back to the doctor he smiles. “We would, thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dr. Morrell nods before applying the gel. Stiles hisses as the cold substance makes contact with his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watches as she applies the wand and begins to move it about, the black screen next to her begins to show blue shapes until finally she finds what she is looking for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And there we have it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking to the screen, Derek and Stiles smile as Dr. Morrell points to the little blob of mass that is their baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So far it looks like it's developing beautifully nothing to worry about, and... “ she moves the wand a little bit to the left before her smile widens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two are going to have a wonderful baby girl,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles feels himself freeze as the news hits him. Looking up at Derek he is genuinely shocked to find that the alpha has tears in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We...we’re having a baby girl,” Stiles says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek looks down at him and smiles before craning his neck to bring their lips together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations,”  Morrell says as she prints out the ultrasound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Six Months Pregnant</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles sits in the chair in the corner of the room as he watches Derek piece together the crib that will be for their beautiful baby girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm going to have to repaint the room,” Derek says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughing, Stiles shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really want to go all out for our pup don't you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha looks at him with an arched brow. “And you don't?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm not saying that, I'm just saying...I've only ever seen you this excited for two other things...one when we made our mateship official and two when you found out I was pregnant,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are carrying my pup...</span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> pup...I never in a million years would have thought I would be able to say that I have a pup...and to know that it's a baby girl,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your not mad that it's not a boy..ya know..not an heir,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't care about heirs...all I care about is that they are healthy and mine,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles grins. “She’s all yours Der,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what color do you think we should paint the walls?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pink of course,” Stiles says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'll get started once I have this finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Eight Months Pregnant,</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles lays in bed and huffs, the need to pee has just hit for the fourth time in half an hour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you..you are my child...you are my </span>
  <em>
    <span>first</span>
  </em>
  <span> child...but so help me...you keep tap-dancing on daddy’s bladder and I promise the first person who asks you out is getting a heaping of baby pictures,” he says as he looks down at his belly before slowly making his way to his feet and waddling to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he returns he finds Derek in the doorway of the bedroom. Holding a tray of food and water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You...my beautiful alpha..are a godsend,” he says as he reclaims his space on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gotta take care of the two most important people to me,” Derek smiles as he sets the tray on Stiles ‘ lap before lifting the omega’s feet into his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For two weeks Stiles’ ankles have been bothering him...always sore and surprisingly itchy but no matter what he does...the ache never seems to go away...until Derek gives him one of his magic massages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Derek works his soles, Stiles moans around the mouthful of ham sandwich.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, Derek looks up to find Stiles passed out, half of the sandwich left on the plate and a quarter of the water in the glass. Soft snores emanate from the omega causing him to smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly he slips out from under the omega’s ankles and lays them on a small pillow with a heating pad. He then takes the tray from Stiles’ lap and sets it on the side table before moving over to plant a kiss on Stiles’ exposed belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You behave in there little miss. Daddy is working overtime to keep you fed and Papa can only help so much,” he plants another kiss on the bare flesh before moving to lay next to Stiles, and slowly he lets sleep pull him into a nap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <span>Nine Months Pregnant</span>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles huffs as he eats lunch with Derek in bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The due date was a week ago,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babies come when babies are ready,” Derek replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't give me that parenting book crap Derek...you aren’t in the pain I’m in,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm just saying Stiles, that Alexandria will come when she is ready,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega rolls his eyes before taking another bite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they are both finished Derek stands to his feet and moves to collect Stiles’ plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do it, I'm pregnant, not disabled,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that Stiles...I was just trying to help,” Derek’s tone takes on a slightly defensive tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I didn't ask for your help! So until I do just leave me alone!” Stiles shouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then turns and slowly makes his way into the kitchen. “Fucking Alphas,” he mutters under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek knows that the pregnancy is messing with the hormones but it still hurts when those words come out of Stiles’ mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a breath he closes his eyes to calm himself, but quickly stops when he hears the soft sound of crying coming from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rushing inside he finds Stiles hunched over the sink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stiles?” he asks. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean it...I shouldn't have snapped at you...I love that you’re helping me,” he turns to face Derek with tears rolling down his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Moving to pull his omega into his arms Derek softly hushes him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's ok Stiles…I know it's just the hormones.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still shouldn't treat you like this,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t to blame...you can't help it,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles says nothing as he buries his face in Derek’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't deserve you, you’re too good for me,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I've been saying the same thing since you bought me,”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That night they lay in bed next to each other, while a romance movie plays on the television in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Stiles freezes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Derek questions as he senses the omega still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“um...I think my water just broke,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek reaches down and feels the area of the sheet by Stiles’s thighs. He jumps from the bed when he feels dampness in the fabric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright Stiles, don't move, I'm going to get dressed, and we’re going to go to the hospital,” Derek says calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we have to call my dad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will, I just need to get you to the hospital first,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek helps him stand and leads him out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Buckling Stiles into his seat he runs to the driver’s seat and pulls out of the driveway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anxiety and excitement begin to set in on Stiles’ mental state as they drive but when he looks over to Derek he finds the alpha completely calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you not freaking out about this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because one of us needs to be level-headed to make decisions and you are clearly in no shape to do that so here we are,” Derek replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stiles snorts before placing his hand on his stomach and rubbing soothing circles on the flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they arrive at the hospital, the front desk nurse quickly calls for help and the settle Stiles into a wheelchair before taking him to a room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they have Stiles settled on his hospital bed, Derek steps out into the hallway so the doctor can talk with the omega.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Using Stiles’ phone he dials Noah,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stiles?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's Derek, we’re at the hospital,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What happened, who is hurt, is the baby alright. Are you guys alright?” I'm on my way,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noah,” Derek says somewhat sharply. “We’re fine, Stiles’ water broke and he is currently talking with the doctor. I just wanted to call you to tell you and let you know,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you, Derek, I'll be there as quickly as I can,”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hanging up, Derek steps back into the room just as Dr. Morrel is leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His contractions seem to be coming on quickly so I'm going to stay near, we gave him some medication to help deal with the labor pains and contraction pains so he will be tired and woozy for a bit until we need to wake him up,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek nods with a “thank you, Doctor,” before moving to sit next to his omega.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AH FUCK!” Stiles shouts as he pushes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's good Stiles, a few more of those and your baby girl will be right out,” Dr. Morrell says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re doing good baby,” Derek says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut the fuck up Derek..you did this to me,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alpha can't help but give a chuckle as he glances at Dr. Morrell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, push!” she instructs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, hnnnng!” Stiles grunts as he clenches his hand and squeezes his eyes shut as he pushes </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good...one more,” Morrell says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lets Stiles rest for a moment before telling him to push again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Stiles all but screams as he gives a final push.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of a baby crying fills the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek moves to stand behind Dr. Morrell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s beautiful,” he says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the umbilical cord and the baby cleaned, Derek accepts the bundle from the nurse and carries it over to Stiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly Stiles takes the baby into his arms and smiles down at the baby girl before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi!” he smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a name for her?”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alexandria,” Derek and Stiles say in unison as they gaze down at their pup,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alexandria Claudia-Taila Stilinski Hale,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Derek looks up at Stiles in surprise, a tear rolls down his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She going to hate us for such a long name.” he laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She can live with it,” Stiles replies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Derek says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” Stiles smiles before accepting Derek’s kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for all the love and support!!!</p><p>if you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought in the comments below!!</p><p>-Grim💀🖤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. You are My Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Derek and Stiles bring Alexandria home</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Stiles is discharged from the hospital after four days, the doctors had wanted to keep him for observation to ensure that everything in his body is fine and in working order after giving birth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now, he sits in the jeep with Alexandria in the back seats of the jeep while Derek drives them back home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How she doing?” the alpha questions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at the young pup secured in her car seat he smiles. “She’s asleep,” he whispers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek can't help but hum as he continues to drive.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>One month Later</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles comes home to find Derek in the living room on the couch, Alexandria in one arm while holding a bottle upright with the other,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love coming home to this sight,” Stiles says, earning a smile from the alpha.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just taking care of my princess,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles can't help but melt at that. Moving over, he joins Derek on the couch. “If she is your princess, what am I?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My world,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling, Stiles leans over and pulls the alpha in for a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mind if I finish feeding her?” Stiles questions when they pull apart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t it the alpha’s job to care for the children?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Not in this house..in this house, it's a shared duty,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek nods before handing the baby over. Stiles smiles down at her and accepts the offered bottle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holding the nipple to her lips he watches as she begins to suckle and drink from the bottle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek stands up and moves to the kitchen. “I'm going to get started on </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> dinner,” Stiles nods silently as he continues to watch Alexandria drink</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much,” he whispers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night Stlies wakes up when he feels the bed dip as Derek rises to his feet. He hears the soft whimpers through the baby monitor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once Derek disappears he too rises and leaves the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's ok baby girl,” he hears Derek say softly. “Papa is here,” Alexandria’s whimpers soften until completely stopping while Derek changes her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There we go, all better,” he says before pulling her into his arms and gently bouncing her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so good with her,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek turns to smile at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm just following my instincts.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well your instincts turn you into a marshmallow...and seeing you with a baby in your hands is so incredibly sexy.”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Derek gives a light chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You hear that pumpkin?” Derek whispers. “Daddy thinks I'm sexy,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles laughs at this and nods.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few moments of silence, Derek lays her down in her crib before following Stiles back to bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they both settle back down, Stiles rolls over to rest his head on Derek’s chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How did I get so lucky to have you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You gave me a chance when no one else would,” Derek replies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I don't regret it one bit...I love you with all my being,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have nothing left of me...because I gave it all to you,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not giving it back,” Stiles grins. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good...because it's better with you anyway,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silence falls on them, Derek watching as Stiles falls asleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You are my everything,” he whispers before closing his eyes.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for the love and support that you have shown this fic!!! it means a lot to know that it was enjoyed despite it being a rare and uncommon twist on Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. </p>
<p>if you enjoyed this chapter and this fic, let me know what you thought in the comments below!!!</p>
<p>-Grim💀🖤🖤</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did let me know what you thought in the comments below. and thank you for your support!!</p><p>-Grim</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>